Fractura
by Jolio
Summary: Experimental: no toda interacción con una forma de vida extraterrestre termina bien, mucho menos cuando una gema imperfecta descubre en un simple humano las piezas que necesita para volver a vivir y le aclara que dejarlo ir no es una opción. (Contenido para adultos al criterio del lector)
1. Chapter 1

**Fractura.**

Solo con propósitos didácticos y sin animo de lucro.

…

…

…

 _Comenzó como un sueño, una oleada de claridad que penetró en lo profundo de su atrofiada mente y la llenó de nuevas ideas y emociones, una estocada en aquello que bien podría llamarse alma y que revivía ahora que los fragmentos destrozados de su pasado se encontraban todos reunidos en esa reliquia olvidada por todos salvo ella._

 _La nave que había visto su metamorfosis no era otra cosa que una vil caparazón de lo que alguna vez fue la prospera armada que Planeta Madre apostó en la tierra. Su tripulación, privada por siglos de la verdad, se vio atada a un planeta desconocido, sobreviviendo entre criaturas que jamas podrían comprender, o al menos, así lo creía, cuando su corazón se hallaba aun perdido en la terrorífica incertidumbre de no saber quien era realmente._

 _Abandonarla nuevamente fue difícil, y sus compañeras no querían entenderlo, pero desde su roce con la humanidad se había vuelto ambiciosa, codiciaba regresar a ellos, en especial a su amigo pues sabía que él hallaría el modo de ayudarla, de ayudarlas a todas a volver._

 _Nadie más que Steven podría reunirlas y darles nuevamente vida._

 _Purgar la corrupción de sus almas… conseguir la libertad después de tanto tiempo…_

" _Pero eso es una mera ilusión, reflejos de la normalidad que añoro, pues a pesar de todo la verdad es que aquello que soy, que fui, sigue aquí adentro y va incluso más allá de la traición de Diamante Amarillo"_

 _Cuando encontró al humano en su sucio hogar sintió deseos de estrangularlo, quería enlazar su cuello, aplastar su traquea y dejar que ardiese con el veneno que fluía de sus fauces, pero luego, algo familiar en su rostro le hizo detenerse, y se decidió a observarlo._

 _Y así pasaron los meses en silenciosa contemplación, hasta que el ejercicio de observarlo fue insuficiente y sus ansias por tener más se desbordaron acabando con sus idílicas noches de quietud identificando el patrón en que su pecho se alzaba al respirar y el sudor que corría por su piel._

 _Deseaba además su voz afiebrada y el particular brillo de sus ojos, todo para ella, todo por ella._

 _Fue por ello que aguardó, para que cuando vociferase nuevamente sus sucias fantasías ella pudiese tomar lo que deseaba, y sin oposición alguna adueñarse de sus sueños._

 _Porque si Planeta Madre la había despojado de todo entonces era justo que con tal de volver a ser ella misma, se le permitiese despojar a alguien más de su todo, privarle de sueños, de deseos, todo con tal de conseguir a un servil depositario para sus frustraciones que cargase el mismo estigma que ella._

 _Devorar su lujuria y su corazón… sería una experiencia única, se saciaría con su humanidad._

 _Lo que no contaba era que la fortaleza del humano lograría lo impensado, que entendería al fin… que sería paciente, atento, que la escucharía incluso sin darse cuenta, cuando el dolor la envolvía por completo y la transformación la hacía desear la muerte._

" _Puedo olerte, sé que te acercas por el sonido de tus pisadas, ¿vienes nuevamente a consolarme y a buscar consuelo?"_

 _Hundiéndose en el capullo de su fallida trasmutación aguardó paciente, sabiendo que el premio estaba a escasos pasos de distancia._

" _¿Vienes a reclamarme como tuya?, espero no despiertes del adictivo sueño en el que nos estamos sumergiendo señor Universe"_

 _Un rencor oculto por siglos, la pasión enfermiza en cada llanto ahogado que hizo eco en los viejos templos abandonados._

 _No era amor, no todavía, pero… pero…_

 _La torcida sonrisa dio paso a la revelación, la verdad desnuda era tan obscena como divina, una burla para sus lideres que las crearon incapaces de tales impulsos._

 _En la flama de su lujuria la libertad que le fue arrebatada volvía a ser suya, jamas lo dejaría ir._

" _Solo contigo me siento libre"_

…

…

 _..._

En un bizarro giro de eventos se halló a si mismo cerrando temprano, la camioneta del alcalde seguía estando afuera pero luego de un par de llamadas había logrado convencer a Dewey de prescindir de ella por algunas horas y recogerla recién al día siguiente, de tal modo Greg tendría tiempo suficiente para enfrentar el desastre que mantenía oculto en su propia camioneta y que si no arreglaba pronto terminaría por estallar en su rostro.

De un momento a otro podía oír en su cabeza a Perla repitiendo que los asuntos mágicos no eran de su incumbencia y para variar estaba completamente de acuerdo, no era un hombre particularmente fuerte, mucho menos hábil o inteligente, su mayor cualidad era una sorprendente adaptabilidad a nuevas situaciones y aunque sí, era un desastre en muchos aspectos, al menos era un desastre que podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que sobrevivió a situaciones en las que cualquier otro hubiese muerto y de paso, era un excelente padre… siempre que no hubiese magia de por medio y era por eso que su secreto cobraba especial importancia.

Ya llevaban tres noches así aunque buen pudo haber usado su lugar como guarida durante más tiempo la gema no ofrecía mayores detalles. Apenas hablaba y mucho menos se movía salvo cuando lo escuchaba llegar, era entonces que su único ojo esmeralda se enfocaba con una inequívoca curiosidad en su persona antes de comenzar con las preguntas, preguntas que siempre gravitaban al mismo tema, el pequeño humano que tanto extrañaba y al que todavía no se atrevía a ver, el mundo orgánico en el que se hallaba atrapada y las guerreras que tan fieramente le protegían.

"¿Te has sentido mejor?" le preguntó al notar el modo agitado en que su pecho subía y bajaba a la vez que se levantaba de entre las cobijas limpias y apartaba el cabello de su rostro.

"Me estoy acostumbrando a moverlas" dijo mientras masajeaba las extrañas extremidades, completamente diferentes a lo que recordaba antes de que su castigo por desobedecer fuese puesto en marcha, un aspecto que no sería capaz de alterar aunque toda su voluntad, todo su ser se enfocase en recordar lo que era en ese entonces, en los viejos tiempos de la conquista y del nacimiento del proyecto Cluster.

La frustración de la gema llevaba siglos gestándose, incluso durante esa existencia como la madre de tantos monstruos no olvidaba su rencor, lo llevaba en su interior y exterior, en el necio ejercicio de regeneración practicado incontables veces, en las interminables noches clamando por respuestas que su poco natural garganta no sabía expresar.

La una vez orgullosa gema reducida a una marioneta, y luego, a una criatura que apenas se acercaba a lo que era.

"Antes solía tener piernas Greg… ahora… tengo estas cosas"

La serpentina cola respondió a las palabras de su ama, agitándose en el pequeño recoveco que ofrecía la van y palpando los tobillos descubiertos del único que conocía su verdad.

Greg bajó la cabeza y busco algo de comer en su nevera.

Frente a la realidad de la situación menos que favorable de la gema se quedaba sin palabras, ¿qué decir a alguien que había pasado milenios convertida en un fragmento de si misma?, miles, millones de recuerdos perdidos salvo por ese último momento, antes de que su nombre fuese añadido a la lista de posibles candidatas para conformar el Cluster por un crimen que ya no tenía importancia, antes de que su existencia misma fuese obliterada para dar paso a algo sumamente siniestro que se adentraba en las mismísimas entrañas del planeta y amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso, un arma como tantas otras, el ciclo en el que Planeta Madre se había enfrascado mediante la conquista y subyugación de cualquier otra especie viviente en el universo, incluso la propia.

Puesto que las gemas no eran sino adornos del poderío de un imperio, aquellas que se negaban a cumplir su rol eran descartadas, tratadas como meros defectos de la reluciente gloria de sus matriarcas, fracturas obviadas en la grandeza del cosmos conocido.

"Debo parecerte un monstruo" murmuró desviando la mirada, "ni siquiera puedo recordar que clase de gema soy o si soy una gema del todo, y en cambio… tengo estás pesadillas, esta inagotable angustia, y el anhelo… no puedo recordar, ni siquiera puedo recordar quién soy"

"Steven podría ayudarte si lo dejas", aconsejó Greg sentándose junto a la gema para compartir con ella un canasto de frutas, "ayudó a Lápiz y a Peridot, de seguro podrá hacer lo mismo por ti"

"No hay retorno de lo que me hicieron" respondió enroscándose alrededor de Greg cual depredador al acecho, todo esto mientras agarraba un mango y lo devoraba viciosamente a escasos centímetros del rostro del padre de Steven, "esto es lo que soy ahora, una criatura incompleta que apenas puede mantenerse cuerda, soy algo muy distinto a tus Cristal Gems, Greg, soy algo que no debería existir"

"No vuelvas a decir eso" murmuró Greg con el ceño fruncido, "vamos, puede que no sea el sujeto más listo del planeta pero hasta yo sé que ustedes son bastante… particulares, y si, puede que me hayas asustado al principio pero ya me estoy acostumbrando, con las cosas que veo a diario cualquiera se acostumbra", terminó de decir con una boba sonrisa.

Hay algo familiar que remece los recuerdos de la gema, ¿Steven tiene la misma sonrisa?, cree adivinar la respuesta en los confusos pensamientos de su anterior ser y lo que ve le gusta, le hace sentir seguridad.

"Por como lo dices no es la primera vez que algo así te ocurre", suspiró la gema, "has tenido una vida interesante, señor Universe"

"Aprendí una cosa o dos viviendo con Rose y las chicas" respondió Greg con una sonrisa torcida, "y siendo padre de Steven, !La diversión nunca acaba¡"

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho al notar el extraño modo en que la gema sonreía, estaba más que claro que volvería a ocurrir.

"Me doy cuenta" musitó la gema cerrando el espacio entre los dos, "aprendiste mucho, incluso aprendiste sobre nuestros deseos y mi peculiar apetito el cual solo tú puedes complacer, ¿va a satisfacerme señor Universe?, ¿va a complacerme nuevamente?"

La gema le priva de toda salida en segundos, pero deja despreocupadamente que se de cuenta de la precaria situación en la que se encuentra porque lucha a pesar de que sabe va a perder.

"No empieces, no esta noche"

El cálido aliento del humano la anima a seguir, la empuja a sujetarlo posesivamente y clamar en el diminuto espacio de su camioneta que nada ha de alterar su resolución.

"¿Te dije la historia de mi caída Greg?, la recuerdo como si fuese ayer"

"No lo hagas", rogó Greg, "no de nuevo, si empiezas con eso sabes que no podré detenerme"

Pudo haber sido su historia, cualquier historia, salvo que esa se le hacia más patente, esas eran sus pesadillas y Greg ahora las compartía, no había nada que ocultar.

"Planeta Madre…" siseó con asco, "Planeta Madre dejó de ser un hogar para nosotras las gemas que rehusamos renunciar a nuestro apetito, que nos negamos a abandonar aquellos aspectos que para las Diamond son un detrimento entre la población. Es por eso que Rose Cuarzo se volvió tan peligrosa, no solo porque defendiese a una pequeña bola de lodo perdida en el espacio, sino por lo que significaba para el resto de nosotras Greg, verás, la tierra es un hermoso lugar, muy hermoso, muy diferente al mundo artificial que siempre hemos conocido"

"Rose quería salvar la tierra y a todos nosotros" contestó Greg sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento, "ella nos amaba, me amaba"

Centipeetle apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Greg para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

"Y el amar es algo que a nosotras no se nos permite, incluso la amistad, la confianza... nada de eso puede interponerse entre una gema y sus deberes, yo lo sabía Greg y a pesar de eso, a pesar de no sentir ninguna de esas cosas con la intensidad con que las sentía Rose me deje llevar pues sufría las mismas ansias que cualquier otra"

El recuerdo de ese viaje… el último llamado de planeta madre para completar una sencilla misión de observación, los rostros animados de sus compañeras en el secreto que con absoluta complicidad guardaban y que de saberse arruinaría sus carreras y las marcaría como defectuosas.

Luego, la luz y con ella… el olvido.

"Te dejaste llevar con otras dos gemas y te descubrieron, esa misión… fue todo una farsa desde el principio" se lamento Greg odiando lo que le habían hecho a ella y a sus amigas"ellas… Diamante Amarillo, Rosa y Azul jugaron contigo, con todas ustedes, las usaron sabiendo lo que ocurriría"

"Fue puramente carnal como dirían ustedes los humanos" le silenció la gema para calmar su enojo, "no era raro, ¿por qué crees que tenemos Perlas a nuestra disposición?, ¿por qué crees que han sido creadas para ser serviciales y hermosas?, mi crimen fue bastante común pero no como para pasarlo por alto en medio de la guerra, mi insubordinación fue suficiente para que me juzgasen defectuosa y me condenasen a esa vida, para que me enviasen a mi y a mis compañeras a ser carne de cañón"

Un único ojo verde entrecerrado por la lujuria que nublaba todo atisbo de cordura, milenios siendo la madre de engendros sin comprender que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para concebir, pero Greg… Greg era tan cálido y real que bien podría pasar por alto una vez más que el apetito, por inconsecuente que fuese en su anterior existencia, dominaba gran parte de su nueva vida.

Ella era una gema después de todo, incluso estando rota e incompleta, era mucho más de lo que Planeta Madre habría querido concebir y esas emociones, inusuales y desconocidas, eran tan reales como el dulce néctar de la fruta entre sus labios y el flujo sanguíneo en el pecho de quien consideraba su amante.

Tomaría lo que deseaba hasta saciarse, a pesar de presentir que cada bocado de esa nueva realidad tan solo la hacia más adicta a la experiencia de vivir, de actuar y sentir en ese nuevo cuerpo y junto a la extraña criatura humana que le brindaba su protección y complicidad.

Si se consumía, al menos lo tendría a su lado y juntos arderían.

"Ni siquiera tenían una palabra para lo que sentían" explicó Centipeetle, "todo era intuitivo, aquellas caricias y besos en secreto eran una herida abierta en el corazón del imperio que aunque minúscula en apariencia, poseía el potencial de acabar con la expansión, no puede haber lealtad salvo la lealtad a nuestra lideres, no puede existir compromiso que no sea a nuestras lideres, el solo hecho de poner a alguien, quien sea por sobre el mandato de cualquiera de las diamantes era impensable, y allí estábamos nosotras, desafiando al imperio y creyendo que nos saldríamos con la nuestra"

El beso fue profundo y prolongado, sin la defensa ácida de por medio el dulzor de la fruta entrelazó sus bocas, Greg recordaba vividamente cada uno de sus besos con Rose, con renovado interés posó su mano sobre el cuello de la gema y cerró aún más el espacio entre los dos.

Para cuando se separaron sudaba y la gema entre sus brazos gemía con su único ojo nublado por la excitación.

"Fui cegada por la luz de mis creadoras, abandonada, y no hallo otra manera de cerrar la herida que me hicieron, pero esto… esto se siente tan natural señor Universe… tan correcto"

"¿Vas a hacerlo de todos modos verdad?, incluso si no estas segura de que sirva para algo" contestó Universe con la respiración entrecortada.

Greg completaba fragmentos de memorias olvidadas, saciaba su eterna hambre.

El misterio de la humanidad que se le negó por siglos ahora era suyo, incluso si no volvía a ser ella misma...

"Así es" afirmó resoluta, "y es por eso que debo hacer esto todas las noches, ya no puedo soñar Greg, ya no puedo recordar como se sentía… nadie más puede brindarme esa sensación"

Un opiate, no, no era una descripción justa, quizás al principio cuando se extravió por primera vez desde su regreso a la antiquísima nave de sus compañeras, cuando una curiosidad incluso superior al alivio que sintió al verlas la poseyó para que saliese al mundo y lo encontrase.

De otro modo...

"Lo que hacemos esta mal, deberíamos hablar con Steven y las chicas"

Greg trató nuevamente de separarse y recuperar la cordura, preguntándose qué hacía allí, por qué no conseguía ayuda de verdad en vez de perder el tiempo tratando de razonar.

Antes de que pudiese ahondar más en sus dudas Centipeetle volvió a besarle y a reparar las fracturas que inevitablemente se formarían.

Greg entrecerró los ojos y se rindió ya sin ánimos de pelear, al menos por el momento, pero la gema ya estaba extasiada.

Era tan dulce, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan dulce?, pobre humano creyendo que tenía el poder de negarse a lo que tanto disfrutaban, pues podía notarlo en el brillo en sus ojos y el modo tan irregular en que su corazón latía, él ansiaba tanto como ella.

"Lo haremos, te lo prometo, pero hasta entonces no me niegues lo único que me mantiene cuerda, de otro modo, temo que volveré a ser esa cosa"

Guiando la mano del humano la puso en el lugar en el que pertenecía.

"Estás húmeda" dijo Greg sintiendo la garganta seca, "¿Has esperado esto todo el día?"

"¿No te gusta?, la primera vez que estuve aquí apenas te resististe y de eso solo han pasado tres noches"

Greg frunció el ceño, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a la idea de que la gema pudiese seducirlo mientras dormía, que llamase su nombre y al despertar...

"Pensé que era un sueño, que nada de lo que ocurría era real"

Greg, durante las noches solía tener vívidos sueños, veía a Rose y a Steven, a Garnet y Amatista y últimamente… últimamente, en esos "otros" sueños veía a Perla y no del mismo modo, no desde que alcanzaron ese entendimiento.

" _No, fue desde antes, incluso sabiendo lo que ella siente… ¿de verdad estoy tan desesperado?"_

Antes de que pudiese seguir con sus excusas, Centipeetle lo abrazó firmemente y susurró en su oído.

"Esa noche decías su nombre mientras entrabas en mi, cuando te aferraste a mis caderas te deje acariciarla, ¿la sientes?, directamente debajo de mi vientre, nadie salvo tú conoce ese detalle"

Greg dejó que sus dedos acariciasen la fractura, una gema imperfecta unida para un propósito deleznable, desde la coronilla a la cintura tenía el torso de una mujer, piel verdosa que resplandecía bajo la luz zumbante de los tubos alogenos, seis pares de brazos de los cuales dos eran humanoides mientras que los otros cuatro se cerraban sobre la única prenda que se permitía vestir, un corset negro con detalles purpura, cabello largo, blanco y voluminoso, labios sensuales y llenos bajo la respingada nariz y por último, un único ojo enmarcado por trenzas igualmente pálidas, delineado por profundos trazos purpura que dibujaban un perfecto arco que se perdía en sus mejillas.

Ese era su aspecto humanoide porque el resto era muy similar a la forma en la que la hallaron, mucho más estilizada, pero no por eso menos perturbadora, la larga cola dividida en secciones que de seguro en otro tiempo fueron piernas, los apéndices se comportaban igual que una coraza y difícilmente le permitían moverse sin causar un desastre, salvo que adoptase la forma posterior a su castigo estaba expuesta, incapacitada de huir sin ser vista.

"Acariciala Greg, tal como la primera vez", ordenó Centipeetle mientras rasgaba la camiseta de Greg.

Dejó que su mano encontrase lo que añoraba, nuevamente se uniría a ella, gemiría y la pondría de espaldas sobre el suelo de su camioneta, la tomaría hasta hacerla retorcerse y librarla un poco más de Planeta Madre.

Xenofilia en su más puro estado, ya sin temor de seguir adelante.

"No hay vuelta atrás" gruñó Greg mientras la recostaba sobre la alfombra y sujetaba a la gema de las muñecas por sobre su cabeza para plantar una infinidad de besos sobre su cuello y pechos.

Incluso si la culpa le carcomía a la mañana siguiente en que tratase de hacerla entrar en razón y hablar con las otras gemas lo seguro era que se seguiría hundiendo más y más en la espiral que ella estaba tejiendo y de la que él participaba.

Pero por mientras la haría gritar su nombre, pues no tenía otro modo de combatir lo que un imperio había creado, ningún otro modo salvo la entrega de su propia humanidad.

Sin saberlo su humanidad catalizaba milenios de frustración y lujuria y de ella jamas lograría huir, Centipeetle alcanzaría su libertad y ambos arderían, no era amor, pero se parecía y eso era todo lo que contaba durante las noches.

No era amor, sino algo aterradoramente similar.

…

…

…

Las historias más locas surgen de madrugada, ¿no creen?

Puede que se pregunten y con buen motivo, ¿por qué?, pues hay dos respuestas a eso, siendo la primera el aburrimiento y la segunda, que tengo la teoría de que mientras más descabellada sea la pareja, mayor tendrá que ser la habilidad del escritor para darle sentido a cualquier historia, básicamente, hay que lograr una química inexistente y hacerla funcionar con el riesgo de que nada resulte.

Creo que tampoco hice eso… pero en si me parece decente para ser una premisa ya sin sentido. Aunque mi motivo personal sigue siendo el aburrimiento, y que las ideas menos sensatas llegan en la madrugada.

¿Qué les parece mi pequeño experimento?, agradezco cualquier opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

 **...**

Aplica la aclaración anterior.

...  
...

 **E** ventualmente ocurriría, alguien empezaría a sospechar.

Fue así como Perla lo encontró nuevamente sumido en su extraña rutina que por más que quisiera ignorar ya comenzaba a molestarla.

Llevaba semanas en lo mismo, cerraba más temprano de lo habitual y se encerraba en su camioneta, difícilmente pasaba la noche con Steven y cuando lo hacía era en la unidad de almacenaje, lejos de la camioneta y del autolavado.

Lo más raro de todo eran los cambios físicos, Perla sabía mucho sobre anatomía humana, quizás más que cualquier otra gema en existencia y era por eso que la nueva apariencia de Greg le perturbaba.

Podía notar las ojeras en el demacrado rostro y el constante cansancio que pesaba sobre él, se veía varios años mayor de lo que en realidad era y eso le molestaba mucho por motivos que nunca, jamas, se atrevería a reconocer.

Acomodando la chaqueta de cuero se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesta, el humano no era su preocupación salvo que pusiese en peligro a Steven o interfiriese con una misión, fuese lo que fuese que hacía en su tiempo libre la tenía sin cuidado. Era un adulto, un irresponsable adulto que seguía comportándose como un veinteañero con aires de estrella de rock, un irresponsable adulto que a pesar de muchas dificultades siempre se las arreglaba para poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo y que no se cansaba de tratar de congeniar con ella aun sabiendo la amarga relación entre los dos.

Aunque claro, ya no era tan amarga ahora que tenían algo en común más allá de los celos, incluso… incluso podía admitir que ya no le era del todo desagradable, que quizás comenzaba a comprender lo que Rose veía en él.

Pero nada de eso borraba el hecho de que Greg ocultaba algo, y eso después de hacerse llamar su amigo.

"Además" resopló molesta, "¿qué clase de amigo guarda secretos a sus amigos?, y yo que creí que esa tonta canción significaba algo..."

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar el baile, tan perdida estaba que no notó al humano que volvía de trabajar sino hasta escuchar el tintinear de un manojo de llaves.

Su piel ardió, desviando el rostro ignoró la confusión de Greg que la observaba tratando de comprender que ocurría con ella, Perla notó la indecisión del humano de acercarse a charlar como antes lo hubiese hecho. Antes eso no pasaba, antes, incluso con la forma arisca en que lo trataba cuando se hallaban a solas él no hubiese tenido problemas en saludarla y conversar con ella de absolutamente cualquier cosa, incluso si era un tema tan mundano como la reparación de la camioneta o alguna nueva tonada para una canción.

Pero en vez de eso, tan solo la saludó de lejos y regresó a lo suyo, dejando a Perla igual de molesta y confusa.

Tan concentrada estaba que no notó al búho azul que llegó a posarse a su lado y que solo se anunció al desaparecer Greg dentro de su van.

"No le creí a Garnet cuando me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿te das cuenta de que lo has vigilado toda la tarde verdad?"

Perla se sonrojó aun más mientras Amatista descendía a su lado riendo.

"Sigue allí encerrado, sé que algo pasa, puedo presentirlo", acusó Perla apuntando a la camioneta.

Amatista se mostró menos que impresionada, " _típico de Perla",_ pensó, " _me pregunto cuanto demorará en darse cuenta..."_

"Sé que anda en algo raro, !no hay otra explicación¡", insistió Perla cruzándose de brazos, Amatista, presintiendo que era mejor desviar su atención antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera le dijo exactamente lo que sentía, usualmente bastaba eso para hacerla concordar cuando hablaban sobre Greg.

"Ya dejalo Perla, de seguro es algo estúpido, ya lo conoces", argumentó Amatista restando importancia a la extraña actitud de Greg.

"Aún así no deberíamos dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo, no es sano"

Amatista trató sin éxito de contener una carcajada, ¿quién pensaría que se pondría celosa de alguien que de seguro ni siquiera existía?, pues bien, Amatista no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de reírse a costa de Perla y conocía a la perfección la manera de presionar sus botones y quizás así abandonaría esa rara nueva fijación por Greg y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

"Mira, ambos sabemos que solo haces esto porque tu "amiga" notó lo raro que actuabas", se burló Amatista, "apuesto a que te hizo una pregunta sobre él y enloqueciste por completo"

Perla se puso pálida y Amatista rió con más fuerza al ver a la pobre gema que buscaba en vano una excusa de las cientos de miles que solía dar.

"Ella no tiene nada que ver Amatista" bramó al fin, "lo que ella y yo tenemos en nada te competé a ti ni a Greg ni a nadie y no estoy celosa"

Amatista tan solo alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza, " _Vaya, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo admitió, pobre Perla, ni yo estuve tan perdida cuando pasé por lo mismo"_ , pensó, _"Y que raro es ser la madura y aburrida por una vez"_

"Garnet dijo que hoy sería un día muy pelicular", murmuró la pequeña gema purpura antes de aclararse la garganta, "Como digas, solo creo que hay que darle espacio, es todo", terminó de decir Amatista asintiendo, "dale tiempo, si le pasa algo nos lo dirá"

Con eso, volvió a adoptar la forma de un búho y alzó vuelo no sin antes recoger una canasta con algunas frituras que alguien había arrojado a la basura.

"… No me entrometo, es perfectamente natural preocuparse por… un amigo", susurró Perla a la distancia, contrariada entre marchar directamente a la camioneta o irse y no volver.

"Es solo un amigo, nada más", trató de convencerse, "digo, si es algo importante tendrá que decírmelo, ahora confiamos el uno en el otro, ahora… las cosas son diferentes"

Por algún motivo, esas palabras le parecían falsas, un mero disfraz para ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

No quería más secretos, no de él, ya estaba harta de mantener todo en secreto porque todos esos años de silenciosa revancha en nada le habían ayudado y quería… necesitaba...

Una sombra la cubrió, creyendo que Amatista había vuelto se dispuso a dedicarle unas poco amables palabras a su compañera.

"Hey, te estaba buscando, ¿sigues esperando a que salga?"

Y se quedo sin ellas, su lengua súbitamente seca a pesar de que eso debería de ser imposible.

" _Mi cuerpo es una proyección de luz, mi estado mental… es un desastre"_

"No es nada, vámonos", dijo mientras arrastraba a su nueva amiga y se subía a la motocicleta, la "chica misteriosa", como insistía en llamarle se acomodó adelante del manubrio y esperó a que Perla se asegurase sujetándola de la cintura.

"¿Segura?, si quieres podemos esperarlo, se llama Greg, ¿verdad?, Greg Universe", pregunto chica misteriosa encendiendo la moto.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", respondió Perla molesta, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver a su amiga incomodarse por lo que parecía más que nada una acusación.

"Mencionas mucho su nombre cariño, era algo obvio, además" dijo mientras sacaba un cd, "es una especie de estrella desconocida, el chico dorado que nunca logró ser famoso"

Y allí, tal como recordaba estaba su álbum debut, uno de los pocos que había logrado vender, desviando la mirada guardo silencio, esperando que su amiga tuviese el tino de no reproducirlo, por suerte ese fue el caso.

La motocicleta cobró vida y se alejó de la vieja van dejando atrás una estela de polvo, sal marina y el distintivo eco de una de las canciones de Greg que sonaba desde el autolavado, algo completamente familiar y a la vez…

Ya nada encajaba.

" _Voy a descubrir lo que ocultas y cuando lo haga..."_

…

En cuanto entró, la gema le dijo exactamente lo que temía.

"Ella sabe"

Greg suspiró cansado y se dejó caer rendido junto a la gema, los meses desde su encuentro con ella se habían vuelto eternos manteniendo en secreto lo que hacia, cubriéndose el rostro contuvo el grito de frustración que amenazaba salir, se sentía sumamente exhausto y dudaba de que pudiese seguir con ese ritmo de vida, con esa charada de normalidad.

Era inaguantable vivir en las sombras, temiendo que cualquier día, en cualquier momento alguien descubriría la verdad.

"Tenemos que decir la verdad, no podemos seguir así", insistió Greg, "mira, puedo entender que tengas recelo de las gemas, pero ellas no van a lastimarte, es más, se alegraran de verte recuperada"

Centipeetle presentía esto, sabía que lo suyo no podía seguir siendo un secreto por siempre y ya tenía preparado un plan para tal contingencia.

La Perla llevaba mucho tiempo espiando y aguardando, quizás esperaba al igual que ella una oportunidad pero de ser ese el caso, ¿por qué esperar tanto?, quizás,y esto era solo una de muchas teorías que llegó a formular, Greg se equivocaba al juzgar los sentimientos de la Perla. Existiría entonces la posibilidad de competencia por la atención del humano que a decir verdad, no deseaba compartir salvo con Steven.

La Perla podía ser peligrosa, podría intentar separarlos.

No permitiría tal cosa.

"Estoy de acuerdo", respondió complaciente, "creo que es tiempo de salir a la luz, de revelar todo"

"¿Lo estás?", preguntó Greg confundido, esperando una mayor reticencia por parte de la gema.

De haber estado en un mejor estado, sin tanto sueño ni hambre se hubiese dado cuenta de que jugaban con él, de saber que sus defensas estaban siendo minadas día a día jamas hubiese consentido con tan poca resistencia.

Pero no siendo ese el caso se dejaría llevar, nada más se podía esperar de alguien que recibía al fin algo que llevaba años ansiando, inclusive a costo de su propia salud, ese era el costo por las posteriores horas de irrestricta atención y afecto, por tener finalmente a alguien con quien compartir su lecho después de haber enviudado tan joven.

"Claro, tienes razón Greg, no puedo ser tan egoísta", asintió la gema con un gesto inocente, "hemos pospuesto esto por demasiado tiempo y no ha sido justo para ti"

"¿Entonces hablaremos con Steven y las gemas"

"Haremos todo lo que tú quieras, te lo debo"

Greg sonrió al fin y se dejó caer sobre un costado de la camioneta riendo bobamente.

No podía creer lo cansado que estaba.

"Mañana entonces, iremos mañana", dijo, "Steven se alegrara mucho de verte"

Todo parecía ir bien, todo mejoraría, Centipeetle se recostó a su lado y ambos quedaron cubiertos por una manta, Greg se disponía a dormir cuando ella comenzó a susurrar.

"¿Y Perla sabrá también?"

La pregunta lo confundió, ¿qué si Perla sabría?, pues claro, le dirían a todas, era más que obvio.

"Claro, ¿por qué no habría de enterarse?"

"Estará… decepcionada", respondió la gema cuyo único ojo entrecerrado resplandecía levemente.

"...No sería la primera vez", dijo Greg decepcionado, volteándose para no verla.

Centipeetle lo abrazó y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, no quería decepcionarlo, no deseaba verlo lastimado pero era la única forma de mantenerlo alejado de la Perla.

"¿Sigue doliéndote su indiferencia?", inquirió, "vamos, puedes decírmelo, no te juzgare"

Greg frunció el ceño molesto, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de cuestionar su relación con Perla?, incluso si… incluso si la sentía más lejana que de costumbre, casi igual que con Rose.

Era definitivamente un tema que no deseaba tocar.

"¿De qué hablas?, nos llevamos mejor que nunca", sentenció para dar por terminado el asunto.

Centipeetle guardó silencio, no quería presionarlo más de la cuenta, de todos modos, si todo salía como esperaba podría romper esa boba ilusión de Greg y ni siquiera tendría que ensuciarse las manos, la Perla lo haría todo por su cuenta.

Tan solo debía esperar, y en cuanto Greg se dio media vuelta para disculparse por el tono cortante de sus palabras halló que debajo del pálido fulgor del ojo aguamarina de la gema una traviesa sonrisa se dibujaba.

"Como tú digas señor Universe, apuesto a que estará encantada de saber que no solo albergas a una gema corrupta, sino que también le haces el amor a diario"

Greg se sonrojó y cubrió con ambas manos la parte delantera de su pijama.

"No lo menciones, eso es privado", pidió, "digo, no es necesario que alguien más sepa lo que hacemos con nuestra relación"

"¿Te avergüenza?", preguntó inocente, "porque yo no me avergüenzo para nada"

"No es eso, es tan solo que… no creo que sea correcto"

"Mucho de lo que aquí hacemos no es correcto", insistió la gema, "nunca lo será, pero eso no nos ha detenido, es por eso que me pregunto..."

Greg parecía debatir consigo mismo, su rostro un claro reflejo de las emociones en conflicto, nada ocultaba, nada quedaba en las sombras, el sublime toque final sería concebido esa noche, tuvo la certeza de que la Perla fracasaría en cuanto escuchó a ese raro vehículo terrestre de dos ruedas detenerse cerca, justo bajo el farol que iluminaba la camioneta.

Una última pregunta, y la trampa estaría hecha.

"Cuando ambos salgamos de aquí, ¿aún me querrás?"

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué habría de dejarte?", afirmó Greg besando la punta de su nariz, "tú y yo nos llevamos muy bien"

"Eres… fantástico Greg, y si mal no recuerdo mañana tenemos una cita"

"Iremos afuera, necesitas ejercitarte"

Centipeetle enroscó su cola alrededor de Greg, por algún motivo se había vuelto más suave y su forma comenzaba a cambiar, era posible que su nueva fortaleza emocional estuviese influyendo en su forma actual y que con algo de trabajo pudiese recuperar sus piernas, porque al fin y al cabo si bien la cola era condenadamente útil para luchar el tener piernas le permitiría hacer mucho más.

Sonrojándose hundió el rostro en el pecho de Greg y sonrió complacida, todo saldría bien, su corazón sanaría gracias a ella, la Perla estaría así fuera de sus vidas.

"Es bueno saberlo, por cierto, ¿no oyes algo raro allí afuera?"

Greg se vio confundido una vez más, la verdad apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Consideró ignorar la preocupación de la gema, hasta que al final su curiosidad lo movió a levantarse.

"Heee… dejame ver, ojala no sea otra gema corrupta"

…

Esa misma noche…

Una motocicleta aparcada en la oscuridad, ciudad Playa en silencio y sin siquiera las aves nocturnas para resquebrajar la quieta ilusión que ambos contemplaban, uno con la absoluta convicción de que su corazón no se recuperaría y la otra ansiosa por infiltrar todo pensamiento del pobre humano que vería a la perfecta e inmaculada Perla comportarse como una humana cualquiera, gozando del mismo placer carnal que Greg solo pudo soñar y que Centipeetle le ofrecería en abundancia.

Todas las piezas encajaban, su lenta y segura misión de conquista ya era un éxito.

Limpiando el vahó de las ventanas y con las luces apagadas se unió a Greg..

"¿Te haz preguntado qué hace a está hora?", preguntó apuntando al indecente espectáculo.

"A decir verdad… no, siempre supuse que pasaba la noche en el templo"

Centipeetle podía notar la indecisión de Greg, necesitaba empujarlo más y más, hasta que admitiese que lo que veía no era una mera ilusión.

"No necesitas mentir, tú también sabes que se ha estado escabullendo para verla, ¿te provoca celos?"

"Perla es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida", refutó neciamente, pero sus labios se deformaban en incoherentes palabras, sus ojos se nublaban por la rabia y la lujuria, los celos pronto acabarían con él.

"Me parece curioso, siempre escoge el mismo lugar, es como si supiera que estás aquí", atacó la gema con una mueca de desdén, "de todos los lugares escoge ese, donde cualquiera puede verla o mejor dicho, donde tú puedes verla"

"Debe ser casualidad"

"¿Entonces por qué nos está mirando?", susurró en su oido, "o mejor dicho, ¿por qué te observa a ti?"

Centipeetle se alejó de la ventana e hizo las mantas a un lado, Greg abrió la boca decepcionado y sorprendido, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que veía y aun así era tan claro como el agua, incluso si se empeñaba en negarlo, incluso si cerraba los ojos y se cubría los oídos no desaparecería, esa escena quedaría grabada en su memoria.

Ahora la fractura era parte del humano, las semillas de la discordia florecerían en su corazón lleno de dudas, asfixiando cualquier atisbo de esperanza por la Perla hasta dejar en su lugar solo amargura y decepción.

"No puede ser, lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo"

"¿Te das cuenta Greg?, te castiga cada noche que se encuentra con esa desconocida, la que se parece tanto a Rose"

"Yo… yo estaba tan contento de que al fin ella tuviese a alguien", gimió Greg con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Lo enterraste en lo profundo de tu corazón, el amor que sientes por Perla", siseó la gema,"tan profundo que creíste jamas tendrías que lidiar con ello,pero ahora Greg, ahora tu corazón vuelve a estar desnudo, observa"

"¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto cuando trato y trato de que nos llevemos bien?"

"Creo que la respuesta es obvia"

Greg la observó como un niño confundido, Centipeetle sabía que iba demasiado lejos, que lo sensible sería detenerse.

Pero estaba tan cerca...

"Te odia, Universe, ella te odia con toda su alma, aquí adentro", escupió tocando su propio pecho, sintiendo como sus entrañas se revolvían, "Solo puede verte con repulsión"

Greg tornó su rostro a la pareja bañada por la luz del farol, entrelazadas en un apasionado beso mientras las prendas se deslizaban al suelo, gimiendo con suficiente fuerza como para ser oídas, los ojos de Perla una vez más lo encontraron y con satisfacción enterró su lanza en el blanco, gimiendo y arqueando su espalda a la vez que la desconocida besaba uno de sus pechos oscureciendo todo salvo por la pálida silueta desnuda que burlonamente curvaba sus labios en éxtasis.

"¿Es rabia lo que veo?"

Greg temblaba, su rostro enfurecido y lleno de tristeza a la vez, su mundo entero colapsaba una vez más.

"Ella… ella..."

Estaba expuesto una vez más, la gema se posicionó debajo de Greg deslizando su pantalón, humedeciendo ambas manos lo manipuló y luego, se unió a él.

"Castigala, hazla sentir exactamente lo que tu sientes"

Las caderas de Greg se movieron con furia, embistiendo el firme cuerpo de la gema que se abrazaba a su espalda y rasgaba su camiseta, el dolor, la soledad, los celos y la lujuria, todo se entremezclaba en su mente, de un momento a otro su corazón estallaría, de un momento a otro el vaho en sus ventanas se transformaría en hielo y el frio sobrenatural que poseía sus miembros alcanzaría a Perla para que pudiese, aunque fuese por un instante, sentir lo mismo que él sentía.

"Así es señor Universe, así es, ella no te desea ni te merece, ella jamas haría el amor contigo"

Perla cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al alcanzar el clímax dejando que los brazos de la desconocida la envolviesen, al mismo tiempo, Greg gruñó y movió junto con él y Centipeetle toda la camioneta.

" _Siente la misma corrupción que me envuelve devorando tu ser, toda tu bondad, todo tu amor, lo quiero todo Greg, quiero todo lo que ella jamas querrá",_ pensó la gema al ser presa del influjo de placer que dominaba su mente y la llenaba, oscureciendo el hecho de que ella también había sido atrapada por su propia red.

Y al final, completamente exhausto sus ojos se encontraron a través del cristal empañado, Perla jadeaba mientras la desconocida besaba su cuello apasionadamente, tocando el vientre niveo, desapareciendo bajo la delgada prenda empapada y traslucida, junto a los gemidos y a su propia respiración la vio sonrojada, solo entonces se separaron y volvieron a la motocicleta, no sin que antes Perla soplase un beso en dirección de la camioneta.

Y lo supo, ella realmente lo despreciaba, lo culparía el resto de su vida, lo culparía hasta que las estrellas dejasen de brillar, por siempre y para siempre sería la persona que arruinó su felicidad, Centipeetle lo abrazó y lo dejó descansar sobre sus senos sintiendo que la culpa y el remordimiento también serían parte de ella, queriendo hacer del dolor de Greg su propio dolor.

"Yo… lo siento Greg, lo siento tanto", se disculpó al sentir las lagrimas que ahorra se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo, Greg no respondió, no tenía forma de hacerlo.

El amor lo mataría algún día, estaba seguro de ello.

…

…

…

…

La no esperada continuación de esto, que al parecer tendrá una tercera parte corta para atar cabos sueltos porque tuvo una buena reacción y no fue un completo fracaso (son todos muy amables por cierto)

Curiosamente, en lo que es posible el producto de un brebaje arcano y místico que bebí con complacencia escribí algo sobre Diamante Azul secuestrando a Greg por motivos que nunca son aclarados, dos pagina hacía el futuro, pero inexacto, muy inexacto.

Veamos como funciona complicar las cosas solo porque si, ojalá funcione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paraíso perdido.**

Disclaimer:

Es solo por diversión y no gano dinero por esto.  
 **:::  
**...  
...

 **L** e hizo el amor tres días seguidos, todo para juntar el coraje necesario y enfrentar lo que sería una complicada confesión que de seguro terminaría en desastre, mantener a raya las incesantes dudas que susurraban cuentos de desengaño cada noche mientras trataba de ignorar al espectro que seguía allí afuera, siempre de madrugada y pálida cual luna.

Aunque su manifestación corpórea contase una diferente historia.

Perla se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, apenas se la veía cerca del autolavado y mucho menos durante las noches aunque podía jurar que la motocicleta solía andar en los alrededores y que en más de una ocasión tanto la gema como su humana se hicieron presentes bajo la luz del farol, Greg ya no se atrevía a asomarse al sentir algún ruido, incluso si lo mantenían en vela las fantasmales risitas cómplices propias de los amantes, Centipeetle se quedaba a su lado susurrando dulces palabras, todo con tal de ayudarle a conciliar el sueño cosa que no siempre era posible.

Ambos habían alcanzado el limite, sin poder posponer más la fecha se decidieron a visitar el templo un domingo antes de que la desesperanza contaminase aquello que tenían.

Para entonces la gema se las había ingeniado para transformar sus apéndices inferiores en piernas consiguiendo al fin una apariencia al menos similar a su forma original y más acorde a la fisionomía humana, aun era demasiado alta y caminar le parecía imposible al principio, sin embargo era algo que debía hacer, si quería integrarse tendría que arriesgarse y al menos ya poseía la suficiente fortaleza mental como para alcanzar esa transformación sin revertirse por completo a su forma corrupta.

Ah, mas no tenía ilusiones de que la corrupción fuese a desaparecer, era… otra clase de enfermedad, una surgida de la traición de Planeta Madre y desarrollada en el olvido y confusión que aquejaba a cada una de sus compañeras, aquellas pobres victimas que vieron el verdadero rostro de la conquista.

En aquella parte fraccionada de su memoria que recordaba su vida anterior, la vida como gema carente de raciocinio, tanto el nuevo como el viejo templo se mezclaban, ya no en la fastuosidad del imperio sino en las grietas y el hogar que allí construyeron las Gems, el hogar que imitaba a la perfección aquel sentido de normalidad humana que se le hacía tan escaso y parecía eludirla siempre.

Dado que su apariencia aun podía catalogarse de "indecente" y "peculiar" para estándares humanos decidió tomar algunas precauciones con tal de dar una buena impresión, lo primero que hizo fue conseguir ropa de humana lo que en si no fue tan complicado, cosa de visitar una de las muchas unidades de almacenamiento no reclamadas y tomar prestadas unas cuantas prendas para mezclarse entre los humanos, pues si a las Gems les funcionaba a pesar de sus patentemente alieniegas apariencias entonces ella también podría pasar desapercibida. Siempre que nadie prestase atención en su ojo...

Estuvo satisfecha por su primera elección que era un vestido blanco que descendía en cascada , en especial porque Greg al verla dejó escapar algunas lagrimas y con voz temblorosa le dijo que se veía hermosa, Centipeetle, sonrojada, dio un par de vueltas haciendo revolotear la abultada prenda.

Aunque… había algo de tristeza en las palabras de Greg lo que fue una señal de que esa no era la elección adecuada y que crearía más problemas a futuro, y de que definitivamente tendrían que hablar de algunas cosas que aun no discutían del todo, cosas que fueron enterradas en la pasión encendida, ignoradas en la lujuria.

Ella no fue la primera, Steven, una fotografiá y varios mementos eran prueba de ello, pero deseaba ser la última, la definitiva.

Al final se decidió por otra prenda y guardó el precioso vestido blanco en una caja, junto a una tiara plateada y un par de tacones blancos.

Fue por eso que se encontró subiendo los peldaños del templo junto a Greg a primera hora de la mañana, con una sencilla camiseta rosa pálida que le quedaba algo ceñida, un pareo blanco con diseños florales y lencería de encaje además de un sombrero para el sol con amplias alas y gafas oscuras, todo con tal de que su poco común rostro no fuese un problema, Greg la miraba por el rabillo del ojo de tanto en tanto sonrojándose y acomodando su nueva vestimenta casual, pantalón de vestir, sandalias y una camisa blanca arremangada.

Centipeetle tomaba todo esto con un aura de inocencia que no era otra cosa que una puesta en escena, sabía perfectamente el efecto que provocaba en su humano y lo deseaba pero a la vez no quería enseñar demasiado, a final de cuentas se jugaba ese día la aceptación de Steven y su familia lo que sería fundamental para poder mantener su relación con Greg.

Pero siendo del todo honesta… no, no era Steven quien le preocupaba en realidad, Steven la aceptaría de inmediato, era Perla la causa de su inquietud, puesto que la flama que Greg alimentó por años en sueños y añoranzas por esa gema podía encenderse en cuestión de segundos si no era cuidadosa, solo bastaba una palabra, un gesto equivocado para hacer que él olvidase lo que había visto esa noche bajo la incandescente luz del alumbrado público y los empañados cristales de su hogar.

La enloquecía la incertidumbre, mas, no se permitiría a si misma demostrar fragilidad alguna, Perla sabía de su existencia, no de su condición de gema por lo que presentía que cualquier conversación sería en extremo tensa y que bien podría terminar en un altercado.

Greg raspó con los nudillos el marco de madera y espió el interior del templo, como de costumbre, se veía prístino salvo por uno que otro detalle que denotaba la presencia de Steven y Amatista.

Esperaron, y esperaron, y esperaron...

"Quizás estén en una misión, siempre hay emergencias, ¿estas nerviosa?"

Centipeetle miraba al piso, inclinando su sombrero para que le cubriese mejor el rostro y buscando confort en Greg.

"¿Se me nota mucho?", preguntó después de un tiempo perdiendo la confianza a cada segundo, su arriesgado plan podría desmoronarse en cualquier minuto.

"Un poco, me estas triturando los dedos", confesó el humano levantando sus manos entrelazadas, "Vaya que tienes fuerza"

Centipeetle aflojó su agarre, pero no lo soltó.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta", se disculpó sintiéndose avergonzada.

Esa no era la impresión que quería dar, las gemas ni siquiera estaban allí y ya deseaba huir.

"Hey, descuida, esas cosas pasan y uno se acostumbra viviendo entre gemas", le aseguró Greg, "Si no fuese así no tendría a Steven y definitivamente no te tendría a ti"

"Supongo que si...", contestó la gema apoyándose en Greg, "Te ves guapo"

Greg sonrió y levantando el mentón de la gema apartó las gafas de sol.

"Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien"

"Siempre que te tenga a mi lado señor Universe"

Se besaron, un beso breve y suave para disipar la tensión, un beso más casto de lo habitual.

Fue entonces que escuchó al portal activándose y las pisadas, contó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… y entre ellas las delicadas pisadas de esa perla.

Apretó la mano de Greg instintivamente y volvió a colocarse los anteojos, era el momento de enfrentar a las Gems.

Su rival apareció junto a un pequeño niño humano al que reconoció de inmediato, era… era su amigo, !vería al fin a su amigo¡.

Perla escuchaba atentamente a Steven dar su recuento de la misión, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien esperaba en la puerta.

"Hey, no esperábamos visitas aunque nunca las esperamos en realidad, oh… es Greg, ¿pero quién es ella?"

La desconocida podría pasar por humana de no ser por los obvios detalles, en especial el único ojo oculto por gafas oscuras que se centraba inequívocamente en Steven.

"No puede ser...", murmuró Perla al ver a la desconocida junto a Greg y descifrar de quien y que se trataba, su sorpresa evidente a vista y paciencia del humano que estaba igual de pasmado, Steven dejó ir su mano lentamente y se acercó a su padre y a su acompañante.

"Eres… ¿tú?"

La gema asintió con el pecho constreñido y las lagrimas desbordándose, la reconocía, aun con todos los cambios sufridos la reconocía. Fue el primero en acercarse con sus maravillosos ojos oscuros resplandecientes como luceros y una sonrisa que podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera, tal y como lo recordaba.

Steven abrió la puerta y empujó a los dos adentro haciendo que trastrabillasen y estuviesen a punto de caer, Centipeetle le sonrió al muchacho y descendió para poder verlo de frente.

Abriendo ambos brazos sintió su pecho llenarse de felicidad al estrecharlo, con su siempre alegre disposición y su infinita capacidad para perdonar y aceptar.

Era maravilloso tenerlo de vuelta, a su amigo, su primer amigo en ese extraño mundo.

"Hola Steven, te he extrañado mucho", le dijo al oído, sonriendo por las cosquillas que le provocaba su cabello.

"Pero pensé…, creí que no podrías volver"

Realmente se preocupaba demasiado, no solo le había brindado una oportunidad de librarse de los efectos de la corrupción, también le había dado esperanza, la certeza de que existía más en ese planeta que sobrevivir, la seguridad de que las suyas seguían vivas, el prospecto de mejorar.

No podía pedir más, incluso… incluso tenía a su padre como pareja, un hombre tan bueno y decente que no era sorprendente pudiese tener un hijo así.

"Hallé el modo, gracias a ti y a tu padre", contestó, "No ha sido fácil pero aquí estoy, volví Steve, gracias por creer en mi"

"¿Papá te ayudó?, !eso es genial¡", exclamó Steven sonriendo a su padre.

"Yo… nos encontramos hace un tiempo y ha estado viviendo conmigo", confesó Greg incomodo, "Y… creí que sería una buena sorpresa esperar hasta ahora"

"Así que por eso no usábamos la camioneta", concluyó el niño complacido, "vaya que me sorprendieron, ¡no sospeche nada!"

"Lo siento por no anunciarme antes, necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarme a mi nueva forma, espero no me guardes rencor"

Steven asintió y le tomó la mano, "Claro que no, me alegra mucho el que ya no estés corrupta, ¿quieres ver mi cuarto de nuevo?, Perla me consiguió un nuevo televisor y..."

"Steven, ¿vas a encontrarte con Cony verdad?", interrumpió Garnet que se había hecho a un lado durante el reencuentro de la gema y Steven.

"Sí, pero..."

"Ve con ella", insistió la fusión en tono más firme, "Necesitó hablar con…"

"Centipeetle", respondió la gema corrupta tensándose nuevamente, "Me llamo Centipeetle"

Frunciendo el ceño asintió y dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Steven. "Necesito hablar con ella a solas, luego podrás verla", prometió Garnet.

"...Esta bien, nos vemos entonces", se despidió Steven corriendo afuera no sin antes parar frente a Greg, "Papá… ¿esta todo bien?"

Greg se arrodillo y revolvió el cabello de su hijo, "Claro", respondió en voz baja, "Ahora ve con Cony y diviértete mucho, luego te contaré lo que pasó"

"Te quiero papá", murmuró el niño antes de desaparecer.

Una vez se marchó, el tenso ambiente reinó impune en la antes apacible estancia.

"Sígueme", ordenó Garnet guiando a la gema corrupta a su habitación, "Terminaremos en un momento, Perla, quedate con Greg"

Perla dio un chillido y se cuadro cual soldado, desde hacía tiempo no veía a Garnet tan molesta.

"Ohhhh esto se pondrá bueno…", rió Amatista frotándose las manos, "Pero yo paso, cabeza de dorito, estirada, vámonos"

Con eso arrastró a Peridot y Lápiz afuera no sin antes regalar un guiño a Greg, "Todo saldrá bien viejo, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien"

Greg suspiró aliviado, al menos alguien lo apoyaba, "Muchas gracias Amatista, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi"

Greg apenas terminó de despedirse antes de recordar que no estaba solo, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando… ella, se hallaba allí junto a él?

"Tú y yo también tenemos una charla pendiente Universe"

Su rostro se desmoronó, Perla no le hablaba de ese modo desde hacía años, desde…

… _Desde lo de Rose..._

 **:::::**

 **...**

La habitación lucia tal y como la recordaba, cientos sino miles de gemas y fragmentos encapsulados flotaban a su alrededor, aquellas desdichadas victimas del pulso planetario que fue el regalo de despedida de sus lideres junto con esa arma estelar durmiendo bajo la corteza de un mundo que nada sospecharía.

Ese pudo haber sido su fin, terminar en la infinita pesadilla que conformaba al Cluster, una eternidad buscando fragmentos inexistentes, colisionando en las oscuras entrañas de ese planeta con otras gemas igualmente extraviadas hasta el día en que se abriesen paso a la superficie.

Centipeetle era afortunada de no haber sido quebrada a tal magnitud, incluso si la corrupción era una condición horrenda al menos era manejable y le permitía mantener su individualidad.

Ella estuvo en una de esas burbujas, un monstruo igual que muchas de sus semejantes.

Greg lo sabía, Greg…

Una firme mano se cerró sobre su hombro izquierdo sacándola del trance en que se hallaba, la fusión, Garnet, la examinaba de pies a cabeza sin traicionar lo que realmente pensaba de ella.

Finalmente, comenzó su interrogatorio.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?", demandó de la gema corrupta dando a entender que no aceptaría mentiras.

Cualquier cosa que dijera sería cuidadosamente examinada, tal como sospechaba, sopesaba posibilidades, distintos caminos que seguir.

"¿Mi plan?, pues seguir junto a Greg, lo amo", respondió sin titubear, "Aparte de eso me contentaría con una vida tranquila en este planeta, no tengo otra ambición"

Respuesta equivocada, Garnet tenía poca paciencia, caminando a paso firme la hizo retroceder hasta una de las paredes para luego atraparla entre sus brazos, su expresión incluso oscurecida por las gafas denotaba molestia.

Cualquier posibilidad que hubiese contemplado, cualquier camino a futuro no resultaba como lo esperaba, y era por culpa de la gema corrupta.

"Lo engañaste, alteraste sus posibilidades con Perla y con cualquier otra gema y humana para quedarte con él, eso no me suena a amor", acusó la fusión fieramente, "¿Cómo puedes llamar a algo tan puro como el amor el jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?, te aprovechaste de la vulnerabilidad de ese hombre, de sus inseguridades, usaste todas sus debilidades a tu favor"

Centipeetle sintió su ojo humedecerse, era cierto… estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, que su forma de aproximarse al humano fue en definitiva la errada.

Pero ese ya no era el caso, Greg debía amarla, Greg la amaba y no dejaría que nadie la convenciese de lo contrario.

Nadie salvo ella podía corresponderle, nadie salvo ella que dormía a su lado, que lo escuchaba día a día, que suprimía su propia oscuridad con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Eso debía de valer más que cualquier cosa que la Perla pudiese dar a cambio, ella jamas se esforzaría, ella no se atrevería a entregarse por completo.

"Ninguna otra humana se molestó por conocerle antes de que yo llegará y Perla jamás dará el primer paso, nadie, ninguna otra lo ha intentado, merezco ganar, merezco ser la elegida", se defendió, "Perla no es lo suficientemente buena para él, Perla no lo ama lo suficiente, no como yo"

"No eres nadie para decidir esas cosas, no puedes ir por allí jugando con los sentimientos de otros como te plazca, ¿acaso crees que es una especie de mascota o una piedra inferior con la que puedes divertirte?"

"Puedes ver el futuro, ¿no es así Garnet?", preguntó mordaz, "Esa es una de tus habilidades, Zafiro y Rubí pueden predecir lo que sucederá"

"Eso esta fuera del caso"

"Si puedes ver el futuro, entonces sabes que yo no tengo la decisión final, que lo que decidirá mi futuro queda en mano de ellos dos"

Garnet golpeó el muro detrás de Centipeetle haciendo temblar a la gema corrupta que solo atinó a protegerse el rostro.

"Tú redujiste sus posibilidades, minaste todo lo que pudieron ser, no te atrevas ahora a decir que confías en el destino cuando has hecho todo por manipular a quien se supone amas" siseó la fusión removiendo sus puños de la piedra pulverizada.

Centipeetle apenas se movía, pero recordó que cada minuto que pasase con Garnet era un minuto que Perla tenía a solas con Greg.

Tenía que insistir, hacer ver a Garnet que existían otras posibilidades, ella más que nadie debería saber eso, ella más que nadie debería comprenderla.

"No, solo dejé que Perla hiciese lo que deseaba y que Greg conociese la verdad, les mostré a cada uno lo que se interponía en su posible futuro y no fueron capaces de vencer esos obstáculos. Perla jamas perdonará a Greg y él se ha hecho demasiado viejo como para seguir esperando", apoyó ambas manos temblorosas sobre su pecho, convencida de sus palabras, "Yo… yo respetaré su decisión final, pero no por eso permitiré que me lo arrebaten tan fácilmente, no dejaré ir a ese hombre sin pelear"

"Podrían haber tenido algo maravilloso, algo único", se lamentó Garnet, "De todos los caminos existentes..."

"O podrían haber quedado en lo mismo, padeciendo de esa monotonía a la que se habían acostumbrado, oh!, no me veas así Garnet" se quejó Centipeetle al darse cuenta de que Garnet no la tomaba en serio, "Sé muy bien que lo que hice es descabellado a tus ojos y que ante las Cristal Gems seré una paría por mis acciones, nada de eso me molesta, él seguirá siendo mio si es que así lo elige, yo le daré todo lo que se merece y Perla podrá jugar con su propia humana ya que tanto lo disfruta"

Garnet resopló cansada, " _Bien"_ , se dijo a si misma, " _Si tanto insiste supongo que no hay más por hacer"_

"En ese caso espero que sepas cuidar de lo que tienes y por tu bien, no vuelvas a interferir en la vida de ninguna de nosotras", amenazó la fusión, "Eso incluye a Steven y a Greg, no te dejaré que los vuelvas a manipular, ¿me entiendes?"

"Fuerte y claro", afirmó Centipeetle masajeando su brazo izquierdo, Garnet la había rozado al acorralarla y recién comenzaba a sentir el dolor.

"Al parecer no toda corrupción puede ser sanada, hay algunas gemas que jamas aprenden", murmuró Garnet dando media vuelta para irse.

"Yo no soy como las demás, Greg lo sabe, Greg..."

Oh, eso era interesante, comenzaba a sonar desesperada, Garnet se preguntó si acaso los sentimientos de la gema provenían más de la necesidad que de un verdadero afecto o admiración, para ella, parecía ser lo primero.

La necesidad de pertenencia, el deseo de sentirse nuevamente completa.

"Greg me ama", suspiró Centipeetle sonrojándose del mismo modo que Cony a veces se sonrojaba al estar junto a Steven.

"Sabes… siento compasión por ti, juegas a ser humana y te convences a ti misma de que todo lo que hiciste fue por su bien, ¿qué clase de amor es ese?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos, "Eres muy extraña"

"Tú misma lo dijiste, soy una gema corrupta, celosa y egoísta", confesó avergonzada "Pero eso no hace menos real lo que siento, creeme, sé que hice cosas terribles, pero..."

"Si vas a disculparte..."

"¡No todos tienen la suerte que tuvieron ustedes dos!", exclamó Centipeetle antes de que pudieran interrumpirla, desbordando a la vez la frustración que sentía, "Desde que se encontraron fueron la una para la otra y supieron que tenían algo especial, para ustedes fue todo tan… natural, no todas podemos tener lo mismo, ¡no todas podemos encontrar eso con tanta facilidad!"

"Podrías haberlo hecho bien desde un principio", espetó Garnet, "En vez de esconderte y jugar con su mente, podrías haber sido honesta"

"Lo sé, lo sé y lo lamento, tan solo quiero estar a su lado, no deseo otra cosa, es… maldita sea, no puedo… no puedo describirlo"

Se veía tan asustada y perdida, Garnet apenas podía creer que la misma gema que apenas unos segundos atrás la enfrentó sacando en cara su propia naturaleza fuese reducida a un manojo de nervios.

Era un triste espectáculo, la pobre estaba convencida de que sus acciones tenían justificación, entendía lo manipuladora y cruel que había sido, poco a poco sus piernas cedieron y terminó en el suelo cubriendo su rostro mientras sollozaba, ¿sería acaso porque temía que la separarían de Greg o que Greg eligiese a Perla?, quizás comenzaba a entender, quizás… al fin veía a plenitud el resultado de su decepción y la realización de que no era amor, al menos no un amor sano.

Aún así no podía perdonarla, nada de lo que hiciera solucionaría los problemas que provocó en su familia.

"Él no puede arreglar todo lo que esta mal contigo, ¿lo sabes verdad?"

"No pretendo que lo haga", respondió Centipeetle entre sollozos, "Nada ni nadie puede salvarme de mi misma… quiero hacerlo feliz, tan feliz como él me hace sentir, ¿no pueden aceptar siquiera eso?"

Rubí y Zafiro dudaron, el futuro se denotaba gris y confuso.

Ella podía acabar con eso, de un golpe y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

" _Y estaríamos actuando de la misma forma que Diamante Azul..."_ razonó.

Lo único que les quedaba era confiar, dar un salto de fe y permitir que la gema se arriesgase.

En el peor de los casos acabaría nuevamente en ese cuarto, encapsulada de forma permanente.

"¿Vas a respetar su decisión sin importar cuál sea?", preguntó Garnet ayudándola a levantarse, "¿Vas a respetar sus sentimientos y los sentimientos de los demás?"

"Sí, tal como te dije solo quiero su felicidad, incluso si creo que Perla no es la adecuada", respondió la gema corrupta refregándose el rostro y arreglando su atuendo, limpiando el polvo que le cubría incluso el cabello, su sombrero así como sus gafas habían caído al suelo, "No puedo decir que me gustará y si no funciona… supongo que volveré a mi nave porque no creo que pueda soportar que la elija a ella, mira..."

Pequeños rastros de la corrupción decoraban su cuerpo, escamas cubriendo sus brazos y algo de corrosión liquida cayendo sobre su ahora arruinada blusa, Garnet la observó con pena, estuvo cerca de volver a ser esa criatura.

"No tenemos más de lo que hablar, solo recuerda, si vuelves a tratar de hacer lo mismo te haré pagar, estuviste cerca de destruir mi familia y eso es algo que no permitiré"

Centipeetle asintió y permitió a la fusión a que la escoltará afuera, pero se detuvieron al escuchar la discusión que había en la sala, lejos de alegrarse, Centipeetle bajó la cabeza y se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no quería que la descubrieran llorando, incluso si Garnet, muy incomoda, la abrazaba contra su pecho para que no escuchase más, ahogando el sonido con su firme presencia.

Rubí y Zafiro se permitieron odiar al imperio un poco más, esa desdichada gema era producto de sus diamantes, reflejaba a la perfección la destrucción que causaba en todo individuo que no les era de utilidad.

" _Usa el nombre que le dimos, la pobre ni siquiera sabe cuál es su gema"_

Garnet casi podía sentirla, una piedra en apariencia perfecta salvo por la fractura que la recorría, y que ahora era parte de la humanidad.

 **:::::  
** **...  
** **...  
** **...  
**

Se quedaron solos ella y él, uno con el corazón desbocado, la otra, llena de una justificada indignación, aquellos frágiles lazos que los unían eran presa de los celos y las dudas, aquello que pudo haber nacido entre los dos estaba en juego, ya sea que su amistad sobreviviese o que incluso aquel tenue amor que ninguno de los dos ansiaba profesar tuviese lugar era cuestión del destino, diversos senderos que se extinguían en cada gesto, con cada segundo que expandía la brecha entre los dos.

De continuar así presenciarían el quiebre de algo que existía entre ambos y que los ataba, algo único.

Con la postura de una ballerina y un brillo peligroso en los ojos esperó en silencio por una explicación, el guante había sido arrojado, era hora de que el señor Universe respondiese por su honor.

Perla se sentía traicionada, ese era su supuesto amigo, quien la comprendía mejor que nadie, que conocía a la perfección el dolor que ella sentía, con quien se suponía siempre podría contar, ese mismo amigo que ahora le ocultaba secretos y un affair riesgosa con una gema cuya historia desconocía, una gema cuyos motivos podían ser en extremo siniestros y que él había permitido en su vida sin siquiera mencionarlo.

Ya no sentía respeto por él, ni cariño, tan solo ira.

Nuevamente Greg Universe rompía su corazón.

Nuevamente…

"¿ _No se supone que nos tendríamos el uno al otro?"_ , se preguntó acongojada, sintiéndose extraviada, súbitamente regresaba a ese cuarto de hotel y bailaban tomados de la mano, danzaban sobre las luces de la gran ciudad y todo en el mundo era perfecto, tenían a Steven, se tenían el uno al otro y parecía que el sueño duraría para siempre, la eterna elación producto de sus almas armonizando.

¿Cómo podría vivir así?, sabiendo que su mundo perfecto era una farsa auto complaciente y que nada cambiaría esa verdad.

"Perla..."

En cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado entró en acción, la delicadeza expuesta solo sirvió para alimentar su enojo, Greg ya no era más su amigo, ya no era más…

" _No, nunca lo quise así, jamas podría querer a otra persona así y mucho menos a un mentiroso"_

"Todo este tiempo…" escupió la gema avanzando hasta que estuvieron nariz contra nariz, "¿Tienes idea del peligro al que estuviste expuesto?"

Greg tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado, ruborizado, se remojó lo labios tratando de dar una buena explicación.

"Ella necesitaba ayuda y me la pidió, no pensé que eso sería un problema", dijo al final de un incomodo silencio, "Lo que ocurrió después no fue planeado, lo siento, he estado muy cansado"

Perla sintió florecer su irritación, obviamente diría algo así, obviamente trataría de hacer parecer que su pequeña aventura no tenía importancia y que nada cambiaría.

Pues se equivocaba, ¡todo sería diferente!, todo ya era diferente... solo que ninguno lo notó realmente hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Y ninguno lo notaba al discutir.

"Siempre es un problema contigo Greg, siempre"

"Se sentía sola y necesitaba a alguien que pudiese consolarla"

"¿Llamas a eso consuelo?", preguntó Perla escandalizada, "Tuviste… ni siquiera puedo decirlo" se quejó la gema disgustada, recordando aquellos gemidos y gruñidos que creía haber incitado.

"Pues a ella le gusta lo que hacemos, sé que te cuesta creerlo Perla, pero le gusto a esa gema"

Se sintió nauseabunda, pensar en Greg siendo intimo con cualquier gema le era casi imposible de procesar, claro que sabía de que se trataba, ella misma experimentó algo similar mediante la fusión y como Greg no supo cuando detenerse, erra un error común.

Pero lo que no era un error cualquiera para Perla era el hecho de que repitiese ese acto tantas veces, de que lo mantuviese en secreto y además descuidase el tiempo que tenía que pasar con Steven.

Además… extrañaba sus charlas, extrañaba tener su atención, esa gema le había robado el afecto de Greg, no que le importase… y él se había dejado manipular por algo de confort emocional y físico, por sus… !decadentes instintos humanos¡.

Pues bien, le haría sentir algo, algo que esa gema no podía dar, algo que se merecía realmente y que Perla tenía en demasía para entregar.

Tendría toda su amargura, el corazón roto que dejó a su paso volvió con venganza, lleno de palabras hirientes que emplearía hasta saciarse y demoler su confianza, lo reduciría al mismo triste viudo al que le guardaba rencor.

"Vaya… alguien que no cree que seas repulsivo, alguien que no sienta nauseas frente al prospecto de tocarte aunque claro, la pobre no tenía más opciones y además algo debió haber visto en ti"

Greg palideció, " _Bien, que sufra un poco con la verdad, no merece otra cosa"_

"No te engañes Universe, hazte un favor y empieza a vivir la realidad, ¿realmente crees que le importas?, ¿que lograrías seducirla con tu gran figura y apabullante genio?,si claro, eres el espécimen perfecto de humano, es por eso que las mujeres se pelean por estar contigo"

Greg era una presa tan fácil… Perla acercó su boca al oído de Greg dejando que su cálido aliento le produjese escalofríos en todo el cuerpo antes de repetir algo que le había dicho hacía ya años.

"Para ella no eres más que..."

Pero Greg no le permitiría seguir, su propia vergüenza nublando la calma que trataba de proyectar.

Inadecuado, Perla lo hacía sentir inadecuado, tenía ese poder sobre él, un poder del que no se podía librar y que estallaba al fin en una confesión.

"¿Que una novedad?, ¿eso ibas a decir Perla?, contigo siempre es lo mismo, sé que me detestas, sé lo mucho que me detestas y que desearías jamas haberme conocido pero no todas son así, he pasado años disculpándome y sintiéndome culpable, sé que no hay forma de compensarte por haberte arrebatado a Rose pero..."

Respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas rojas eran teñidas por solitarias lagrimas que limpiaba furiosamente, nunca antes, bajo ninguna circunstancia le hablaría así a Perla.

Estaba perdido, completamente perdido.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?, tan solo dilo, dime que quieres de mi", pidió mientras se hincaba frente a la gema y apoyaba su calva sobre el vientre de Perla.

Perla levantó la mano para abofetearlo, sus celos al limite

Lo que quería de Greg… era algo que jamas se atrevería a pedir, algo que negaría vehementemente hasta el final de sus días.

Ella tenía su propia "amiga" por así decirlo y sabía a la perfección lo celoso que eso ponía a Greg, que la viera tan humana y a la vez… saber que de entre los millones de seres que poblaban el planeta solo unos pocos incluyéndole a él sabían la verdad, que al final, tenían demasiado en común y que muy a su pesar le dolía saber que pudiese estar perdiendo su tiempo con otra.

Sin embargo, no admitiría nada de eso, porque si lo hacía sabía muy bien que las cosas entre los dos jamas volverían a la normalidad.

" _Pero no ha sido normal desde hace tiempo, ambos cambiamos"_

Tenía demasiado miedo y estaba demasiado molesta, cualquier cosa que pudiese sentir tendría que morir esa noche, y ambos continuarían con sus vidas, ignorando lo que pudo ser.

No necesitaba al humano, no deseaba al humano, no lo quería.

No era su amigo, ni su familia, ni siquiera alguien que le agradase.

No podía permitirse amarlo.

"Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, haz lo que quieras, a mi no me importa"

Supo que había roto su corazón nuevamente, que lo había lastimado y que jamas podría recomponer la relación entre los dos, así, sin siquiera una última mirada Greg dio media vuelta enfilándose a la salida y Perla, que al fin consiguió lo que quería giró para darle la espalda, sabiendo que aquello que pudo ser jamas sería y que ambos tendrían que vivir con eso.

"En ese caso no volveré a molestarte, ve con tu chica misteriosa Perla, espero que te haga muy feliz", murmuró el humano abriendo la puerta para esperar afuera.

Perla reaccionó de inmediato y acortó la distancia entre los dos.

"Oh !claro que me hace feliz!, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace", exclamó mientras le bloqueaba la salida empujándolo de vuelta a la sala, "¿lo viste verdad?, ¿viste todo lo que no puedes tener?, pues que bien porque eso es lo único que tendrás de mi, ahora sal de mi hogar y llevate a esa gema contigo"

Greg quedo completamente devastado, Perla lo había conseguido, su espíritu extinto al fin.

Nada de eso le producía sosiego, se sentía tan mal como antes, se sentía… despreciable.

¿Entonces por qué no podía detenerse?, ¿por qué seguía diciendo esas horribles palabras?

"De todos modos solo eres una distracción para ella, ninguna mujer o gema se enamoraría de ti, Rose solo lo hizo porque eras nuevo e interesante, pero ahora no tienes que ofrecer, eres un don nadie Universe, un pobre perdedor viviendo de sus días de gloria que ni siquiera puede cuidar a su propio hijo o a su familia, que les miente a todos mientras… mientras..."

No pudo terminar de decirlo, Greg la besó, se apartó de ella y susurró algo al marcharse.

"Yo te amaba"

Perla se quedó sin aliento, quizás… no, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado, Greg la amaba.

Greg la amaba, y sabía que era sincero, desde cuando y como bien podrían seguir siendo un misterio, pero esa confesión…

Intentó alcanzarlo, disculparse, era posible que aun pudiesen reparar algo de su relación, al menos recuperar su amistad.

Tan solo tenía que hacer que la escuchará, tan solo…

Sus dedos rozaron la frondosa cabellera, se desvanecía, todo parecía desaparecer.

"Greg..."

"Gracias por abrirme los ojos Perla", murmuró cabizbajo, "¿realmente soy un idiota verdad?, siempre has tenido razón sobre mi, sé que ella también se cansará pero por mientras… lo siento, debo irme"

La puerta se cerró y a los pocos minutos una gema verdosa caminó apresuradamente hacía afuera a encontrarse con Greg, y Perla, que seguía de pie viendo la reunión del humano y la gema corrupta solo podía preguntarse...

"Oh Rose, ¿qué hice?"  
 **::::  
** **...  
** **...  
** **...  
**

La encontró de nuevo apoyada en el farol con la chaqueta de cuero y esperando a su humana con esa acostumbrada mueca de indiferencia, vigilando, aunque no fuese a admitirlo, la camioneta y por consiguiente a Greg.

Sujetó con fuerza las bolsas que cargaba, al volver al autolavado Greg se entregó a su trabajo y evitó hablar de las discusiones, tan solo se quedó allí, tallando de manera obsesiva los vehículos que dejaban a su cuidado, demorando más de la cuenta en imperfecciones invisibles y una vez hubo acabado con el trabajo del día comenzó a reparar y revisar la maquinaria, cuando lo confrontó, se negó a hablar y no fue sino hasta el anochecer que le dijo lo que pasaba.

" _Tengo el presentimiento de que estará allí nuevamente al anochecer, y quiero estar exhausto para no escucharla cuando llegue..."_

Centipeetle lo abrazó, besó su coronilla y le pidió algo de dinero, le prometió hacer las compras y velar por él de noche, y que si las cosas empeoraban podría despertarlo y juntos conducirían a otro lugar.

Como temía, Perla estaba allí, armándose de valor para confrontarla avanzó a paso firme y se planto cara a cara frente a la gema rebelde, sacándole algunos centímetros de estatura aprovecho de mirarla hacía abajo.

Si quería pelear pelearían, incluso si su única arma para hacer frente a la lanza de luz de la gema era su corrosión ácida y unas bolsas de viveres.

"¿Donde esta ella?", preguntó, "Tu humana, supongo que es por ella que estas aquí"

"Vendrá más tarde", respondió Perla despreocupada, "Ella sabe donde y cuando encontrarme"

"Creí que no se atreverían después de la última vez, lo lastimaste mucho esa noche"

"Fuiste tú quien decidió que sería buena idea que me viera haciendo eso" se burló Perla estirando ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza y arqueando la espalda, "No finjas, eres tan culpable como yo"

"Desaprovechaste tu oportunidad Perla, yo no, no cometería el mismo error"

Perla rodó los ojos, "Sigues insistiendo en que siento algo por ese hombre, no es así, Universe no es diferente de otros humanos"

"Lo es, es muy diferente", se defendió Centipeetle, "Y tú lo sabes"

"Como sea", resopló Perla cruzándose de brazos, "Para mi sigue siendo un mentiroso y eso lo hace perfecto para ti"

"Bien, vuelve a jugar con tu humana y a pretender que es Rose Cuarzo, quizás con el tiempo puedas convencerte de que no hay diferencia"

Estaba segura de haber herido a la gema rebelde con eso, incluso si era una táctica sucia, a final de cuentas ninguna de las dos jugaba limpio.

Debió haberse dado cuenta entonces que Perla tampoco mediría sus palabras, sería tanto o más condescendiente que ella.

"Al menos mi humana no es un triste desastre andante", rió Perla viendo directamente a la camioneta, "Tiene dignidad porque para ser franca, tú y Greg son el uno para el otro, nadie más en este planeta se interesará en ustedes"

Centipeetle dio un gemido de dolor, sin saberlo se lastimó las manos apretando los puños, sus palmas estaban magulladas y sucias por el plástico molido de las bolsas.

No era tan fuerte como antes, Perla...

"¿Toqué una fibra sensible?", preguntó Perla con desdén mientras examinaba a la gema corrupta que con un terror abyecto sentía que la bestia volvía a tomar control.

"Estas celosa, no lo puedes negar", susurró Centipeetle dejando caer las bolsas y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para mantener el equilibrio.

"Celosa, es por eso que dices esas cosas, porque tienes celos", repitió parpadeando, sintiéndose sumamente cansada, "No dejaré que tus palabras me molesten, no te daré ese poder..."

"Vuelve con ese perdedor", amenazó Perla separándose del poste y levantando las bolsas para llevarlas a la camioneta, "Apenas tienes la fuerza para no transformarte y él no tiene voluntad alguna de vivir, son tal para cual..."

Centipeetle la siguió de cerca y agradeció en voz baja, ya no quería antagonizar a Perla, "Te guste o no tendremos que aprender a llevarnos bien, al menos por Steven"

Perla tocó la puerta de la van y un muy cansado Greg respondió.

"Centipeetle… Perla, ¿qué hora es?"

"Vuelve a la cama Universe, yo ya me voy"

Greg asintió incomodo, Perla se quedó observándolo más tiempo de lo necesario, no le gustó ver sus ojeras ni las lineas en su frente, esas cosas no deberían estar allí, de seguro no existían en la mañana…

Inconscientemente acarició sus propios labios, recordaba el cálido y breve beso, muy diferente a...

"Volvamos adentro por favor, solo… volvamos a casa, juntos"

Centipeetle se había adelantado para recoger las bolsas y entrar a la camioneta, Greg se relamió los labios e hizo espació para que pudiese pasar.

"Sí, volvamos a casa juntos", murmuró cansado, "Gracias por ayudar con las compras Perla, no tenías que molestarte"

"No es una molestia, alguien debe cuidar de ti" respondió Perla ruborizándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, "Digo, no es como si pudieses cuidar de ti mismo, siempre has dependido de alguien"

Greg se cruzó de piernas mientras Centipeetle recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del humano, hacían una pareja demasiado inusual, Perla tuvo el súbito impulso de sentarse sobre el regazo de Greg y clamar ese lugar como suyo, incluso si tenía que compartir…

"Bien, es tarde, no queremos ocupar más de tu tiempo cuando es obvio que esperas a alguien, gracias y buenas noches Perla"

Con eso Centipeetle cerró las puertas y arrastró a Greg adentro, Perla infló las mejillas y se fue dando pisotones.

"No lo necesito, es un perdedor..." refunfuñaba, "Y no estoy celosa"

El brilló metalizado de una motocicleta surgió desde un callejón.

" _Se ve tan hermosa cuando esta molesta..."_

Llevaba esperando en las sombras desde hacía un rato, vigilando a la dulce presa que tanto disfrutaba devorar discutir con esa extraña chica verde, que si bien era linda no era para nada su tipo, una lastima, le hubiese gustado jugar con ella y Perla al mismo tiempo.

Ya era hora de anunciarse y de reclamar su premio, presentía que al fin Perla se libraría de la boba ilusión que tenía por ese sujeto, claro, ella lo había investigado, no era una sorpresa que supiese de su historia de cantante y su desaparición de los escenarios, mucho menos de su extraña relación con Perla.

Greg Universe resultaba ser un obstáculo que afortunadamente alguien más removió, tendría que agradecérselo a ese pequeño engendro verdoso algún día por facilitarle tanto las cosas manteniendo ocupado a ese perdedor obeso.

Perla se mordía los labios nerviosa, perfecto, la quería de ese modo, susceptible y hambrienta de afecto y aceptación, la pobre dependía demasiado de ella, había aprendido a añorar su mano firme, casi autoritaria para controlarla.

Perla ansiaba esa clase de libertad que solo existía con la rendición absoluta de la voluntad.

"Hey"

En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente Perla la abrazó sollozando, su quiebre con el humano al parecer había sido bastante duro y ya comenzaba a dar señales de arrepentimiento.

Tendría que revelar parte de la verdad, y dejarla saber que su gran secreto no era tal, humillarla un poco para que dejase de pensar en pedir perdón.

Pobre, podía analizar todo lo que quisiera a Greg Universe y aun así no se daría cuenta de lo que ella misma sentía, algo patético para alguien tan inteligente, aunque la amaba en parte por eso.

"¿Entonces lo sabes?", entonó curiosa al escuchar lo que Greg había dicho, Perla asintió discreta y desvió la mirada.

"No me digas que era la única que no se daba cuenta", pidió avergonzada la gema al darse cuenta de que su sucio secreto no era tal.

Era tan frágil en el interior, tan indefensa… quería explotarla al máximo, saciarse con ella.

Perfecta para su personalidad dominante, la tendría una vez más en la palma de su mano, aunque en esta ocasión se aseguraría de hacerlo permanente.

Su pequeña presa no tendría escapatoria..

"Puedo ayudar, si me dejas", sugirió mordiendo el lóbulo izquierdo de Perla que tembló al contacto.

"¿Cómo?"

"Puedo hacerte olvidar" sugirió a la vez que aumentaba la presión, "Asegurarme de que nunca, jamas, vuelvas a pensar en esas palabras"

La sintió tensarse, su postura rígida que delataba el temor que sentía, ¿realmente podría ser libre?, ¿realmente lo quería?, eso ya no importaba, de haber elegido a Greg nada de eso estaría ocurriendo.

Su arrepentimiento era fútil.

"Pero no quiero olvidarlo", sollozó nuevamente, "no se suponía que las cosas terminasen así"

Un beso violento la silenció por completo confundiendo el llanto de dolor por un canto de éxtasis, con ambas manos recorrió su espalda antes de quitarle la chaqueta y desgarrar su blusa, Perla se mordió los labios al sentir la helada brisa marina recorriendo su columna y las yemas ardientes de su amante humana que asaltaba cada punto sensible con cruel precisión, su mente, que seguía sumida en la realización de que había dejado huir a la persona que amaba se apagaba poco a poco, todo lo que importaba era el placer, la satisfacción de reemplazar un dolor con otro más soportable. La verdad expuesta en aquella playa a una triste luna que observaba todo impotente, al igual que el hombre de la camioneta que se cubría los oídos para no escucharla gemir, tan solo con el auxilio de una gema igualmente impactada que luchaba contra todo instinto de salir y terminar con esa macabra relación.

No se suponía que el amor fuese así, no se suponía que el amar fuese tan doloroso, y helos allí, compungidos por incontables traiciones a observar lo que no debía ser visto, la suma de sus oscuros deseos tomando forma y burlándose de ellos.

"Vas a olvidarlo Perla, dentro de poco nada más te importará, nunca volverás a susurrar su nombre mientras te hago mía, será una sombra, un mal sueño que ya ha terminado"

Con cada gemido las conexiones que tenía con Greg Universe desaparecían, solo existía ella, como un icono resplandeciente entre la gris pantalla que era su existencia.

"Y entonces me amarás a mi y solo a mi"

Cualquier esperanza acabaría por extinguirse, ninguna flama volvería a nacer.

"Pero Greg"

Su nombre se volvería tabú...

"Shhhh, no quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar esa palabra, aquel hombre no existe para ti"

Y finalmente, la verdad.

"Él me ama",susurró Perla a la vez que acababa por las ministraciones de su amante, "Es cierto que me ama, me ha besado"

Era cierto, y a la vez completamente inútil decirlo, porque Perla no se atrevería a huir, si quería simpatía por decir esa barbaridad no la obtendría de ella.

Simpatía por Greg Universe era algo que no podía dar, a cambio, tendría una probada de otra verdad, la de los humanos con su amor endeble y sus celos, algo que Perla llegaría a conocer.

"Cariño, con todo lo que ha visto su amor acabará por marchitarse, ¿cómo podría amarte después de lo que le has enseñado?"

La culpa la poseyó por completo, lo supo por la expresión de horror en su rostro.

La luz de su gema flaqueó, ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta.

"Nadie más puede amarte como yo, Perla, y lo sabes muy bien, olvida tus ilusiones con ese hombre, me tienes a mi y yo nunca te dejaré ir, ¿no era eso lo que querías?, alguien que pueda amarte justo como ella no te amó"

El farol sobre ellas menguó a la vez que Perla abandonaba sus ilusiones, ¿qué sentido tenía luchar por algo que ella misma había despreciado?, después de esa noche sería un milagro si se las arreglaban para estar uno frente al otro sin agredirse o peor, sin recaer en la indiferencia.

Estaba… no creía conocer una palabra adecuada para ello, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma independiente, su boca desconectada de su cerebro.

"Nunca me dejes ir, nunca" rogó presa del pánico, aferrándose a una idílica imagen muy distinta de lo que vivía.

"Así me gusta, buena chica, ahora, dale un espectáculo que jamas olvidará"

Perla gimió al verse consumida por la pasión de su compañera, en un instante era nuevamente expuesta a vista y paciencia de su audiencia de dos, tal como la primera vez dejó que la humana hiciese con ella cuanto quisiera, después de que en aquella ocasión la hubiese llamado Rose por accidente la dejaba actuar a su discreción y Perla era feliz con eso, con dejar de preocuparse y vivir el momento.

Mas, no paso por alto el sonido del motor encendiéndose ni de la camioneta alejándose rumbo a la playa, estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo esos labios carnosos que conocían a la perfección su estilizada figura se cerraron con firmeza sobre su boca. Cual candado sellarían por siempre aquellas aspiraciones, relegarían aquel amor a un abismo de marfil carente de luz y sonido, un abismo que se tornaba en alabastro y era tragado por la desesperanza de su corazón.

Una diminuta fractura no mayor que un cabello nació en la gema, producto de la corrupción que compartiría con el hombre que jamas vería del mismo modo, la única persona a la que no podría amar.

A final de cuentas su amor era profundamente retorcido, ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro y a la vez se habían condenado a estar separados, tal era la naturaleza de su relación, de ello, jamas podrían escapar.  
 **::::  
** **...  
** **...  
** **...  
**

Sobre la descripción de Centipeetle no tengo una imagen, fue algo sobre la marcha pero hay algunos puntos que sirven para contextualizar lo que tuve en mente. Necesitaba una gema corrupta que a la vez pudiese pasar inadvertida, pero eso no funcionaba así que al fin...

Imagina a una gorgona cíclope de piel verde brillante vestida con indumentaria S&M y cabellera blanca al estilo hair metal, pasala por un filtro monster musume y allí la tienes, claro, de poder superar por completo su corrupción debería tomar una forma concorde con la de su encarnación humanoide, pero como eso no llega a ocurrir del todo dentro del fic siempre tendrá uno que otro vestigio de corrupción.

¿Abrupto final?, hasta ahora si, hay algunas partes que siguen sin convencerme pero siempre se puede arreglar, una que otra edición pequeña.

Ahora, como les dije la última vez, había visualizado un fic de Greg y Diamante Azul que voy a agregar acá, obviamente no seguiré con él porque en ese entonces no sabía de la personalidad de diamante y solo improvisé.

Es por eso que abajo va el otro fic en serio que quizás haga, eso mientras arreglo el desastre que tengo en otra parte editando y editando hasta que mi cerebro estalle y me muera.

Nos vemos luego chatos!

 **Interestelar.**

En uno de los bastiones de poder del imperio bajo su mando, sobre la sacra cámara ceremonial que celebraba sus victorias, la primarca de las estrellas comandaba sus incontables fuerzas repartidas en los planetas cuya conquista llevo a cabo, a su izquierda, en una pequeña sala de mando su perla personal supervisaba el último plan que había puesto en marcha para asegurar la pronta destrucción de las Cristal Gems y la obtención del arma enterrada en la tierra.

Su sirvienta, que hasta entonces estaba introduciendo data para asegurar el éxito de la misión giró en su asiento para encontrarla.

"La nave esta lista, dentro de poco habremos alcanzado al objetivo y lo traeremos ante usted", informó a Diamante Azul cabizbaja, "es de noche en el planeta Tierra, según sabemos, tendremos al menos 72 de sus horas antes de que sospechen de nosotros"

"Bien, asegurate de que llegue vivo, no nos servirá si perece en el camino" ordenó Diamante Azul desde su trono, "y que Diamante Amarillo no se entere de esto, yo he de clamar el planeta que vio el fin de mi hermana, yo y nadie más..."

"Como usted ordene"

Complacida por la inmediatez en que sus ordenes fueron ejecutadas, se concentró en la grabación espía obtenida desde una de las naves de Diamante Amarillo, no podía creer que su hermana sobreviviente siguiese perdiendo el tiempo con misiones destinadas al fracaso, en ese punto era obvio que las habituales cazadoras serían insuficientes para someter a la resistencia tal como la última vez que probaron esa táctica, pero Diamante Amarillo era demasiado testaruda como para comprender, su larga racha de victorias había sido producto de la fuerza y el rigor militar contra planetas menos desarrollados.

Diamante Azul, en cambio, había aprendido a manipular mejor a sus oponentes, a utilizar a la perfección su conocimiento superior sobre los eventos venideros y de ese modo predecir todos sus movimientos, era por eso que mientras Diamante Amarillo sacrificase nave tras nave de exploración no tendrían oportunidad, pero si en cambio ella tomaba el mando entonces de seguro la victoria sería suya.

Tal solo necesitaba convencer a las Cristal Gems de abandonar la tierra para lanzar su ofensiva, y en tanto ellas estuviesen perdidas en planeta madre, su pobre mundo de lodo sería consumido finalmente por el Cluster, entonces tendría su arma y podría lanzar una nueva campaña de colonización que pondría en vergüenza todo lo que Diamante Amarillo había iniciado hasta entonces.

Pero para ello necesitaba una carnada, y gracias a la cuidadosa observación de las criaturas terrestres conocidas como humanos pudo elegir a varios posibles candidatos que reunían tanto la importancia como la factibilidad para extraer, al final, se decantó por uno cuya desaparición pasaría desapercibida por algunos días y que ella explotaría a gusto una vez fuese notada.

Greg Universe.

"Sí, es perfecto, simplemente perfecto" siseó la masiva gema cerrando con furia su puño izquierdo, "no solo tendré al humano a mi completa disposición, sino que también podré tomar venganza por la muerte de mi hermana con la destrucción del amante terrestre de Rose Cuarzo, es demasiado perfecto"

La perla azul escuchó en silencio a su ama, por algún motivo se había obsesionado con atrapar al humano antes de que Diamante Amarillo pudiese hacerlo, quizás, se dijo a si misma, era realmente un asunto de venganza personal pues su ama no solía demostrar mucho interés en las criaturas que invadían, incluso, si mal no recordaba, aquel humano sería el primero de su especie en ser transportado a Planeta Madre.

Pero luego…

"Ya me lo imagino aquí, atemorizado a más no poder, incapaz de mantenerse de pie frente a mi presencia, será un espectáculo que las Cristal Gems jamas olvidaran y que borrara por siempre cualquier otro intento de sublevación"

Su interés jamas había sido tan… patente, no lo esperaba de la estoica Diamante Azul que difícilmente demostraba frente a cualquiera alguna emoción, característica que había terminado por imprimir en cada gema a su servicio.

"!Perla¡, enlaza con la nave, quiero ver todo"

La perla obedeció como de costumbre y acalló sus dudas, no tenía sentido discutir con su ama y mucho menos exponerse a terminar fracturada después de tantos siglos de irresoluta lealtad.

"Ya esta hecho ama, ahora podrá ver como se lleva a cabo la operación"

Diamante Azul no hizo gesto alguno, y se dejo atrapar por la trasmisión que llegaba desde el lejano planeta Tierra.

…

…

…

 _Había tenido un día bastante productivo en el autolavado, el negocio iba bien, la vida iba bien, todo iba bien._

 _De hecho, era tanto el éxito de su negocio que se las arreglo para conseguir equipo nuevo a precio rebajado gracias a un par de contactos que estaban en el negocio de los repuesos mecánicas, tendría que viajar cerca de una semana de ida y vuelta para concretar el trato por lo que se ausentaría de ciudad playa y le dejaría el negocio a las Gems, lo que en la práctica era poner a Steven a cargo y que dirigiese a Peridot mientras Perla los vigilaba, no era el plan perfecto pero confiaba en que todo estuviese en una pieza al volver y en el peor de los casos, sencillamente reemplazaría todo y vendería las partes viejas como chatarra._

 _Era por ello que se hallaba en ruta a Pitsburg, era un viaje largo por lo que tuvo que parar a rellenar el tanque en una estación junto a la carretera, y como suele ocurrir, no se percato del peligro hasta que era demasiado tarde._

 _De ese modo, lo noquearon antes de arrastrarlo a una extraña nave que en pocos minutos volvía a camuflarse para luego abandonar la atmósfera y perderse en el espacio profundo, allí, un equipo de gemas lo llevó a una celda especialmente acondicionada para humanos, dentro de poco, estaría en la presencia de su soberana Diamante Azul y trasmitirían a la tierra un ultimátum._

…

 _..._

…

"Excelente, eso fue sorprendentemente fácil" dijo Diamante Azul, "en cuanto el humano arribe, traelo aquí" ordenó a su perla, "quiero ser lo primero que vea al despertar"

La perla cumplió sus ordenes diligentemente monitoreando a cada segundo el progreso de la nave, según lo programado, descontaminarían al humano, esculcarían sus posesiones y lo mantendrían dormido hasta que fuese seguro despertarlo lo que no ocurriría sino hasta que llegase frente a su ama.

Una parte de Perla Azul, la fracción rebelde que estaba profundamente enterrada encontraba todo el asunto sumamente cómico, por más que intentase no podía ver el interés de su ama como algo serio, era… un plan sumamente descuidado en comparación a lo que solían hacer.

Planeta Madre nunca antes necesitó rehenes, Planeta Madre poseería galaxias completas solo con el poderío de su armada, no con tretas de tercera.

Solo capturaban gemas rebeldes porque eran riesgosas y habían pasado siglos desde que la última gema rebelde fue un verdadero problema para el imperio.

De seguro el humano, el "Greg", no podía ser tan importante…

"Mi señora..." se aventuró a preguntar Perla Azul, "¿cuál es la importancia del humano Greg?"

"Es… estratégico, desestabilizara a las gemas terrestres y las hará más susceptibles a nuestras advertencias"

"Sí, pero… ¿no le parece excesivo?, es solo un humano, podríamos haber capturado a otra gema y tendría mayor impacto"

"El "Greg" se las arregló para subyugar a Rose Cuarzo y crear un híbrido con sus poderes, es imperativo que descubramos todo su potencial"

"Claro… gracias por aclarar mis dudas mi Diamante"

"Sigue con atención sus movimientos, y que nadie más se entere, el "Greg" es nuestro secreto"

Y eso, aunque divertido me sonó al final muy caricaturesco para el tono serio de lo que escribo, fue por eso que terminé con esto otro.

...

 **Balada azul.**

 _Al verlo la primera vez le pareció que era una criatura particularmente boba, todo, absolutamente todo desde su postura a su voz delataba a un ser demasiado sencillo como para ser una amenaza, demasiado honesto… era obvio que no tenía malas intenciones, aun así, fue peculiar que se mostrase tan afable entre gemas, Blue Pearl nunca esperó que un nativo de ese planeta pudiese acercarse sin temor a ellas y que además tuviese las agallas de hablar con su Diamante, no era común, para nada común…_

 _Por lo que pudo escuchar del humano, él también había perdido a alguien a quien amaba, y cuando se lo dijo a Blue Diamond y luego la escuchó con tanta atención, con tanto… arrojo, su reacción fue de lo más impredecible._

 _Los motivos de su llegada fueron en efecto, desconcertantes. Una rara muestra de empatía de parte de una especie inferior que de algún modo se las arregló ofrecer confort a quien era, para todos los efectos, una potencia interplanetaria temida en el universo conocido, una fuerza avasalladora con un impresionante listado de mundos conquistados y aniquilados._

 _Tal cosa era impensable, y movió a Blue Diamond a hacer algo aun más impensable, adoptar a un nativo bajo su protección, salvarlo de ese mundo condenado y ofrecerle a cambio una vida de absoluta comodidad en el proyecto zoológico, donde todas sus necesidades serían provistas por el imperio._

 _Para tan insignificante criatura era un premio incalculable..._

 _Pero, como llegó a comprender Blue Pearl, tal cosa no funcionaría, todos los otros humanos habían sido puestos allí tras una cuidadosa selección y recibían la mejor crianza posible, era por ello que el conflicto constante en el que parecían estar enfrascados los otros miembros de su especie no los afectaba, eran incapaces de añorar lo que desconocían y de guardar rencor por causas que no les concerniesen, siglos fuera de la selección natural habían forjado a humanos mansos e inofensivos pero él… él era muy diferente._

 _Universe no era parte de esa humanidad que ellas habían recreado, no conocía la perfección que su imperio podía recrear._

 _Desde su estado de salud hasta su carácter era imperfecto, defectuoso, no apto para vivir entre los demás._

 _Blue Diamond, su Diamante debía de saber eso._

 _¿Entonces por qué lo mantenía junto a los otros humanos?, no causaba sino problemas._

 _Y ahora la preocupada era ella, que muy a su pesar le había tomado afecto al humano, quizás… porque era su responsabilidad que estuviese en ese lugar, porque había sido ella quien frustró el plan de rescate y lo hirió en el proceso dejándole esa horrible cicatriz en el vientre._

 _Recordaba muy bien ese día, la bahía de abordaje, las cápsulas abiertas, las rebeldes escoltando a los humanos, todo fue tan rápido… una estocada potente y veloz, Greg hizo a la perla a un lado, empujándola dentro de la cápsula y sellándola en el proceso, desvaneciéndose mientras ese liquido viscoso corría desde la hendidura creada por ella._

 _Rogando porque los dejase ir, mientras Blue Pearl lo recostaba sobre su regazo y enviaba a una de las amatistas a buscar ayuda._

" _No vale la pena quedarse en el pasado, tengo que concentrarme en el ahora"_

 _Controlando el temblor de sus manos se centró en su labor, siempre que tuviese una misión mantendría la compostura._

 _Por suerte había enlistado a Yellow Pearl en su misión no oficial, que muy a su pesar encontraba el asunto terriblemente fascinante y cubría su interés aludiendo a que Yellow Diamond querría un reporte completo de sus actividades si es que estás llegasen a saberse._

 _Era una excusa bastante lógica, ninguna Perla desobedecía a su diamante y todas eran sumamente dedicadas a cualquier tarea encomendada, y mantener vivo al humano para Blue Diamond era una tarea importante, incluso si no era exclusivamente suya._

" _¿Quieres apurarte?", pidió Yellow Pearl nerviosa mientras escaneaba los alrededores, "la Jasper que cuida de él fue muy insistente con que no perdiéramos el tiempo y sabes lo dedicadas que son a sus humanos"_

" _Vamos, tienes que comer, si no comes enfermaras", insistía Blue Pearl sosteniendo una bandeja frente al humano, "es delicioso según sé, a los otros humanos les gusta mucho"_

 _Esperaba al fin obtener una reacción, y en su lugar..._

" _Dije que no tengo hambre"_

 _El terco rechazo de Greg comenzaba a preocuparla, podía notarlo en sus manerismos, en su actitud, ya no se mostraba tan alegre ni complaciente como antes, cuando trataba de disipar la tensión aceptando su torpe disculpa por haberlo lastimado con una u otra broma que ella no entendía._

 _Cambiaba, y no para bien, no le gustaba para nada el darse cuenta de que quizás, el humano ya no tenía deseos de vivir._

" _Solo un poco, vamos, sé que te gusta, te he visto comer esto antes", volvió a insistir empujando la bandeja contra su barriga con la clara intención de que la recibiese, "Son deliciosas, frutas de tu planeta, muy dulces"_

 _Greg sacudió la cabeza cansado, "¿Qué hay con ustedes las Perlas y su obsesión por vigilar a las personas?"preguntó mientras tomaba la bandeja y devoraba un mango con total desinterés._

" _Es solo dedicación, nos gusta hacer bien nuestro trabajo", le dijo sincera, bastante complacida de que diese por terminada su necia reticencia a probar el alimento que se le proveía._

" _¿Me dejarás en paz ahora, por favor?"_

 _Sabía que empujarlo no era la solución, que si lo forzaba terminaría lastimándolo, pero debía insistir._

"… _Yellow y yo hemos estado hablando, pienso… pienso que después de que comas podrías tratar de nuevo con los otros humanos, darles otra oportunidad"_

 _Greg dejó la bandeja a un lado con la misma mueca adolorida que denotaba su pesimismo._

" _Mira, entiendo lo que haces y porque lo haces, pero no es necesario, estaré bien"_

 _Mentía para aplacarla y no era una buena mentira, él no sabía mentir en realidad._

 _Lo que tenía en mente era… arriesgado, mas estaba convencida de que era la mejor manera de proceder, pues de continuar las cosas del mismo modo el desenlace sería uno solo._

 _Y no deseaba ver ese futuro convertirse en realidad, a final de cuentas era responsable de él._

" _Hoy… hoy le hablaré a mi Diamante, le pediré que te de más libertad"_

" _Solo quiero volver a casa, quiero ver a mi hijo", insistió como siempre, "Mi Steven es solo un niño, necesita a su padre y yo lo necesito"_

" _Aquí hay otros humanos", murmuró Yellow Pearl cruzándose de brazos, "Muchos humanos, podrías tener más hijos"_

 _Greg sacudió la cabeza, había perdido la cuenta de todas las ocasiones en las que tuvo la misma discusión con sus captoras._

" _No puedo reemplazar a Steven, no funciona así"_

 _Normalmente la explicación las dejaba tanto o más confundidas que antes, y aunque algo comprendían la idea de que esas criaturas inferiores pudiesen experimentar tales emociones les parecía francamente ridícula, sin embargo Greg se las arreglaba para contradecir esa noción todo el tiempo._

 _Blue Pearl daría el siguiente paso, se arriesgaría._

 _Trataría de comprender a la humanidad, pues si su Diamante pudo encontrar algo noble en uno de ellos, entonces de seguro ella también podría, ya lo presentía burbujeando en la superficie._

" _Explicame entonces, quiero entender"_

" _Deberías entender, es amor, sencillamente amor"_

 _Perla se quedó sin palabras, amar… sonaba extraño, no se acoplaba del todo a su lengua y aun así algo sumamente intimo le susurraba que se trataba de algo que conocía, que era parte de ella._

 _Yellow Pearl y la recién llegada Jasper a cargo de Greg lo observaban con la misma fascinación._

 _Jamas terminarían de entender a esa criatura._

 _Ese día Perla volvió al lado de su Diamante mientras que Yellow Pearl hacía lo mismo, Jasper se quedó con Greg y prometió vigilarlo más de cerca y conversar de verdad con él en vez de hacer la acostumbrada rutina para calmar a los otros humanos._

 _Porque no era como los otros humanos, no, definitivamente no._

 _En otro extremo de la estación, recostada en la amplía estancia que guardaba la suma de sus recuerdos languidecía sumida por completo en su eterna melancolía._

 _Blue Diamond era alumbrada por los cristales que simbolizaban su fracaso, en cada rincón se hallaba ella, demasiado lejana como para salvarla._

 _Últimamente su tristeza se había vuelto asfixiante, la idea de ver aquel planeta destruido mientras su creación surgía no le producía placer alguno, ¿qué caso tenía?, el lugar final de su deceso sería borrado, todo rastro de su derrota más vergonzosa olvidado por siempre en pos de los nuevos templos que levantarían para celebrar victorias venideras._

" _Pero… jamas podré olvidarla"_

 _Cientos de gemas encapsuladas flotando a su alrededor, ¿qué pudo hacer para que las cosas fuesen diferentes?, ella ya no existía y Blue Diamond sobrevivía rodeada por su intangible presencia, ella… no era sino un recuerdo, un alguna vez bello recuerdo que ya no le brindaba paz._

 _Paz… nacida del encuentro con otros, sosiego de parte de quien enfrentó lo mismo._

" _Quizás… si hablo nuevamente con el humano..."_

 _Sonriendo tristemente descartó la idea, "Debo estar perdiendo la razón, ¿que sabría un humano de mi sufrimiento?"_

 _Cerrando los ojos recordó ese día, aquella desafortunada criatura que no dudó en escucharla a pesar de que no tenían cosa alguna en común._

 _Él era diferente, muy diferente a todo lo que esperaba de esos salvajes nativos, desafortunados por tener vidas tan breves, desdichados en su infinita ignorancia del cosmos que les rodeaba y la futilidad de su existencia._

 _Borrarlos junto con ese planeta no era un acto de crueldad, ellos apenas comprendían sus propias vidas y mucho menos algo tan grandioso como su imperio, no era necesario aumentar su sufrimiento con el conocimiento de que serían aniquilados._

 _Simples bestias terrestres, apenas capaces de demostrar cultura, mucho menos civilización._

 _Aun así una voz en su interior le decía que se equivocaba, y mucho, porque ese "Greg" la comprendía, él… deseaba ayudar._

 _Y eso lo convertía en algo más que un simple humano, en sus ojos notaba compasión que creía inexistente._

 _Compasión por ella, nacida del mutuo entendimiento, de conocer lo que era perder a alguien que se amaba y la incapacidad de dejar ir ese recuerdo, de verse arrastrada siempre al mismo lugar, esperando que de algún modo ella pudiese hablar mediante las flores que tanto amaba._

" _¿Qué me has hecho que no quiero dejar de pensar en ti...", suspiró al ponerse de pie, pues dentro de poco Perla volvería y quería verse presentable, no que temiese la desaprobación de su fiel perla, sino que ya la había sometido por demasiado tiempo a su inusual estado emocional._

 _Sin que lo supiera, Blue Pearl alcanzó a escuchar lo último preguntándose si ambas pensaban en la misma criatura, una pequeña esperanza afloraba en el corazón de la gema._

¿Notan la diferencia?, creo que podría funcionar, díganme que piensan público, estoy ansioso por saber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pálido espíritu de medianoche.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

La historia esta terminada desde el tercer capítulo, pero dado que olvidé dejarla en ese estado y tenía este extra creí que no estaría mal publicarlo.

:::

:::

Deambuló por el muelle de ida y vuelta casi toda la madrugada, su mente enmudecida, difusa y vaga.

Recordaba poco del día anterior, estaba en un lugar que conocía bien con alguien que le hablaba al oído y a quien trataba de poner atención. Recordaba las nauseas al despertar de un profundo sueño y una mezcla liquida tocando sus labios, luego, vinieron las alucinaciones. Los colores se tornaron ardientes y reales, el sonido palpable en la misma frecuencia que su gema comparable a las armonías de Planeta Madre y al final, en la iridiscente claridad de su ser, el deseo de deambular alrededor del muelle, tal como una veleta perdida en la corriente, entregada a la merced de fuerzas más allá de su control.

Su ejercicio de libertad tornada en veneno apenas comenzaba.

No tenía idea de por qué había elegido ese lugar, sencillamente tenía que ir allí porque en un lugar recóndito de sus recuerdos, una vieja herida latente, el único remanente de aquella solitaria escena, con el suelo hecho de tablas y el farol tintineando al final de la pasarela, con ellos… observando, juzgando. Su quiebre y posterior transformación transformada en un ardid vengativo fue plasmado en el ahora desierto paraje.

¿Por qué era tan difícil admitir que añoraba su compañía?, había pasado tanto entre los dos que le parecía tonto el terminar así.

Notó, a lo lejos, un vehículo estacionado que se le hacía familiar. No lo pensó demasiado, tan solo fue hasta allá, abrió delicadamente las puertas y se encontró con sus ocupantes que por suerte no despertaron. Ambos se veían tan tiernos entrelazados bajo esa acogedora cobija blanca, uno parecía un oso de felpa con una alegre barriga y sonrisa para acompañarlo, ella era más extraña aún, pero de la clase de extraña que creyó llegaría a gustarle, una linda chica verde con un solo ojo y larguísimas pestañas, ¡que curiosos eran esos personajes!, Perla decidió que ese sería un buen lugar para descansar hasta que el efecto de esa cosa pasase, así, se quitó las prendas humanas que estaba vistiendo y las pateó afuera, la recogería al día siguiente.

Ahora debía decidir en que lado acostarse, en principio quedar al medio sonaba tentador, pero si hacía eso de seguro despertarían y se molestarían con ella y la harían dormir afuera.

En cambio… si se acostaba junto al oso de felpa podrían hacer un sándwich con él y compartirlo con la chica verde. Compartir era algo muy importante, los amigos de caricaturas de Steven siempre hablaban y hablaban de compartir cuando no estaban ocupados llorando.

Perla frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, algo malo ocurría con ella, ni siquiera recordaba desde cuando le importaba hacer cosas de humanos, no tenía necesidad de desnudarse, su vestimenta era una ilusión al igual que ella, pero últimamente esa ilusión se sentía diferente, a veces, presentía que una parte de si misma se había quebrado sin que siquiera se diese cuenta.

Recordó a Greg reparando la tormenta contenida en cristal con cinta, era una solución tan estúpida que bordeaba en lo ingenioso. Se sintió acongojada al recordarlo, quería hablar con él pero no sabía cómo.

Lo había lastimado tanto…

La grieta comenzó a doler, en su mente, la ilusión y la realidad comenzaron a fundirse hasta que el engaño se volvió convincente. Su gema sollozó en silencio ansiando por una inexplicable necesidad hasta que nuevamente, al alero de aquel compuesto sus sentidos fueron enmudecidos, la tormenta acallada por una llovizna suave que arrastraba todas sus preocupaciones.

Pero la grieta seguía allí y quizás por eso ansiaba sentir esa calidez, tal vez, de forma inocente, creía que existía una forma de sellar esa fractura.

Fue fácil acurrucarse a su lado, era tan cálido y suave… Perla quería derretirse en esa calidez.

Poco a poco comenzó a tomarse más libertades, de seguro no le importaría un pequeño abrazo, pues los abrazos eran importantes, eran sanos, ayudaban al desarrollo y bienestar emocional y curaban la depresión según tenía entendido.

Cuando el oso de felpa tomó su mano ella tuvo la confianza de acercarse más, y en cuanto estuvo más cerca no pudo evitar morder suavemente su oreja.

"Ven aquí", murmuró el oso de felpa tirando de su brazo, Perla no supo que decir, se sentía sumamente alagada.

Se acurrucó sobre su mullida barba, muy contenta de estar allí.

"Uhh…", murmuró la chica de un ojo acercándose más y más, Perla levantó su brazo y acarició el rostro de la chica verde, era linda, quizás por eso le gustaba tanto a él.

Aunque… Perla también era linda, muchos humanos y gemas parecían concordar en eso, ¿él también creía que era linda?, Perla estaba segura que si, una voz interior se lo decía, la misma voz que silenciaba a la otra voz que le rogaba volver al templo antes de que se metiese en problemas.

En fin, esa noche no escucharía a la mini Perla responsable, esa noche escucharía a la mini Perla rebelde.

Fijó la vista en los labios de la chica verde, a Greg le gustaban, siempre estaba besándola y jugando con ella, no era justo.

"Apuesto a que beso mejor", rió la gema, acercándose más a la chica verde, "¿Quieres competir?"

Creía que los colores ardientes y el vibrar de su cuerpo ya se habían extinguido, pero seguían allí, en una forma de realidad la cual no tenía modo alguno de entender y que tal vez no deseaba entender, era… era como estar en éxtasis, su mente libre para divagar y explorar mientras que su cuerpo se dedicaba a otras cosas, tales como probar que podía ser tan buena como cualquier otra gema.

Acarició las mejillas de la otra gema y capturó sus labios en un beso, la escuchó ronronear medio dormida el nombre de Greg. Perla se relamió los labios, se giró para ver al humano e hizo lo mismo con él, siguió así, intercalando de uno en otro y acercándolos lentamente hasta que en un punto, los tres estuvieron juntos con Perla dirigiendo y coordinando, felicitando sus esfuerzos y dedicación, eran tan tiernos los dos que no daba más por ver que tan bajo podían caer, y que caída más hermosa presenciaría

Le hubiese encantado seguir así, de no ser porque la estimulación pareció ser demasiada…

"Perla… que inesperada sorpresa"

Greg se veía contrariado, apenas abrió los ojos y notó lo que sucedía retrocedió hasta chocar con la división de enfrente de su vehículo.

Centipeetle en cambio se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Perla no registró ni la incomodidad de Greg ni el fastidio de Centipeetle estando perdida en su propio mundo. Lo único que su perturbada mente fue capaz de captar fue que a esos dos los conocía desde antes, aunque esto hizo poco por desanimarla.

"No tengo la menor idea, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?", preguntó extrañada.

Greg le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la gema verde antes de inclinarse y tocar el rostro de Perla para así, examinar sus pupilas.

Estaba seguro de que las gems no deberían ser proclives a sufrir de ninguna anomalía que pudiese afectar a los humanos, pero habiendo presenciado antes tantas ocurrencias extrañas uno no podía estar del todo seguro.

"Aquí vivimos, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Perla frunció el ceño y se recostó entre los dos, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su vientre.

"Nunca entendí por qué no compraste un buen departamento con todo el dinero que tenías, sabes, solía decirle a las chicas que seguías viviendo en este basurero para pasar menos tiempo con Steven, digo, sé que esa es una mentira pero no me importaba"

Sumado a la mortificación de que nuevamente llamasen a su hogar un basurero y el tener que colocarse entre medio de su pareja y la desequilibrada perla la noche no pintaba bien para Greg.

Sabía que si no actuaba de inmediato terminaría lamentándose.

"¿Pasa algo de lo que debamos enterarnos?"

"¿Recuerdas esas píldoras que Amatista encontró en tu guantera?", inquirió la perla con un ademán de manos, "¿Las que dijiste nunca, jamas debíamos probar?"

Centipeetle se acercó a Greg preguntándose qué eran la dichosas píldoras y cómo habían afectado a Perla como para llevarla a ese deplorable estado.

"Apesta a sexo aquí"

La gema verde un grito de frustración al darse cuenta de que Perla los tenía arrinconados y que alternaba entre rozarse con la camiseta de Greg y con la suya.

"¿Podrías dejar de oler nuestra ropa?", demandó asqueada, "Esto es… lo peor que hayas hecho Perla"

Perla sacudió los hombros de forma inocente, no era su culpa sentirse así, así que no podían molestarse con ella.

"Apaguen las luces, quiero dormir...", pidió en voz baja mientras se cubría con las mantas.

Greg se llevó una mano a la frente, sabiendo que ya no podría conciliar el sueño.

"Te llevaremos al templo", le dijo, "No nos queda de otra"

Como un resorte comprimido saltó del capullo que había creado entre esos dos y tiró de la camiseta de Greg.

"¡No eso no!", exclamó asustada ante sus irritados anfitriones.

"No quiero que me vean así", añadió mordiéndose el labio, "Por favor, no puedo volver ahora"

Centipeetle sintió algo de lastima por la gema, no tanta, pero si un poco.

"Estoy segura de que estarás más cómoda en tu propia habitación", razonó la gema corrupta, "Nadie tiene porqué enterarse de esto, tan solo… fingiremos que jamas pasó"

"Pero estoy cómoda aquí", se quejó Perla haciendo un puchero, y de paso, acaparando el espacio personal de Centipeetle.

Estaban… muy cerca, notó Greg, tan cerca que bastaría un pequeño empujón para que…

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?", preguntó Perla en tono burlón, llevando el indice derecho al delgadoo camisón de Centipeetle para deslizar la tela hacia arriba apenas unos centímetros, exponiendo de ese modo su vientre, "¿Quieres ver más Greg?"

El hombre se negó firmemente, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, Perla había perdido por completo la razón.

"Suficiente, dormiré adelante", dijo, seguido de cerca por la gema verde.

"Te acompaño"

Perla se les adelantó a ambos y cerró las puertas, "¡Oh vamos!, ¡tengamos una fiesta!", exclamó, empujando a Greg de regreso sobre su improvisado lecho.

"Perla, es en serio", la amenazó Greg, buscando apoyo en Centipeetle.

Pero la otra gema ni siquiera se había movido, no estaba molesta, ¡estaba furiosa!, y el que Greg no hiciese nada sustancialmente notorio para defenderse solo empeoraba su ánimo.

"¡Detenla o yo la detendré!", escupió la gema corrupta haciendo tronar sus nudillos, "Ahora Greg, es en serio"

Iba a hacer pagar a la señorita perfección, la arrastraría del cabello directo al templo y le daría una tunda antes de entregársela a sus compañeras rebeldes y así quizás, ya dejaría de molestarlos y de ponerse en ridículo.

"¿Qué acaso no escuchas?", preguntó hastiada, "Dije lar..."

Ahora la perla había volcado su atención hacia ella, y le había robado un beso.

Greg estaba mudo, al igual que la gema corrupta mientras que Perla se relamía los labios de manera triunfal.

La había hecho callar.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se preguntó Centipeetle en voz alta, palpando con la yema de los dedos sus labios y sintiendo un ardor indescriptible bajar por sus entrañas hasta llenarlas de una extraña sensación que no sabía cómo manejar.

"Oh no, no te atreverías", reaccionó Greg tratando de sacarse a la perla de encima, solo para recibir el mismo trato que recibió Centipeetle.

"Creo que ya es demasiado tarde Greg, ya me atreví"

Se sintió mareado, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué no la detenía?

"¿No te gustaría saber lo que se siente?"

Centipeetle se recostó a su lado y comenzó a besarlo, olvidando de paso su enojo que había pasado a ocupar un lugar insignificante en su mente.

"Tienes experiencia haciendo esto", murmuró Centipeetle al ver la generosa demostración de Perla.

"Eso no te incumbe", contestó Perla mientras le quitaba los pantaloncillos a Greg, "Ahora vamos a lo importante"

Ambas gemas se vieron una a la otra sabiendo que estaban a punto de cruzar una barrera hasta que, en el punto de no retorno, ambas cedieron.

"Solo por una noche, por esta noche", farfulló Centipeetle, "Y mañana lo olvidaremos"

"Vamos a pretender", suspiró Perla, "Y verá quién es la mejor"

Greg seguía igual de confuso, ¿pretender qué?, no lo entendía.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Perla cuando se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido.

" _¿Uh?, pero si estaba aquí hace un minuto, ¿a dónde se habrá ido?",_ pensó, antes de caer en cuenta de que Perla seguía allí.

En su entrepierna…

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, ni que Perla supiese qué hacer con alguien como él. Hasta donde tenía entendido ella jamas llegó a involucrarse con un hombre a diferencia de Rose.

Era algo torpe, definitivamente una amateur pero… también era cuidadosa y gentil, y a juzgar por algunos de los lugares que se atrevió a probar muy curiosa.

No sabía si esto último era bueno, pero tampoco iba a detenerla.

Centipeetle aprovechó un descuido de Perla para hacerla a un lado, mientras que Perla hizo lo mismo en cuanto la otra gema se distrajo.

No había modo de que lo que estaba viendo fuese real, Greg estaba seguro de que experimentaba un sueño muy, muy vivido y que en cualquier minuto despertaría.

"Mio", gruñeron ambas gemas peleando por dominar aquella área del humano, sin darse cuenta de que su disputa no era del todo bienvenida en un área tan sensible.

Obviamente, eso último confirmó que no se trataba de un sueño, aunque seguía dudando de su propia cordura.

"No importa, a Greg le gusta más así, ¿no es cierto Greg?", preguntó Perla adueñándose de la punta, succionando y lamiendo a intervalos y entrelazando su lengua con la de Centipeetle.

"Chicas, creo que es demasiado", se quejó Greg creyendo que al fin había alcanzado su límite.

Que equivocado estaba…

"No puedo dejar que la perla me gane", declaró Centipeetle, montándose sobre el rostro de Greg mientras que Perla se abría de piernas y se sentaba sobre el regazo del humano.

Desde el inicio, Centipeetle notó que Perla estaba nerviosa y que trasmitía su inseguridad, sin embargo, era obvio que no se retractaría.

Con delicadeza se montó sobre Greg que estaba enmudecido, dado que su lengua estaba ocupada en tareas más importantes que las de quejarse y decirles que lo que hacían era erróneo y que se arrepentirían.

No había tiempo que perder, apenas les quedaban algunas horas y todavía les quedaba mucho por hacer.

Perla suspiró aletargada, siguiendo las instrucciones que Centipeetle le susurraba al oído.

"Ahora baja lentamente, y yo me ocuparé del resto"

Esperó sentir un dolor agudo, pero para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario. Entró sin mayores problemas, provocando de ella una audible exclamación que de haber sido de día hubiese evidenciado la clase de actividades que llevaban a cabo. Era una fortuna que fuese tarde, y que nadie pudiese quejarse de la clase de cosas que diría.

En cuanto sus caderas lograron posicionarse nuevamente sobre Greg se desplomó hacia adelante, cayendo justo entre los pechos de Centipeetle que eligió ese momento para darle a Greg unos minutos para que respirase y pudiese ver lo que había hecho.

La vista, a falta de un mejor calificativo, era hermosa.

Allí estaba la gema que en incontables ocasiones lo trató con desprecio y por la cual desarrolló con los años una indiscutible admiración, allí estaba ella, temblando de pies a cabeza y riendo nerviosamente, perdida en el éxtasis mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un precioso tono azul oscuro.

"Eres una torpe", rió la gema verde al ver a Perla, "¿A eso le llamas técnica?"

El humano estaba seguro de haber muerto en algún punto, ¿y no era eso acaso la cosa más tierna que jamas hubiese visto?, su novia estaba ayudando a Perla y él estaba a punto de estallar por culpa de las dos.

"Lo esta disfrutando…", contraataco Perla, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Centipeetle.

"Así esta mejor", suspiró la gema de un solo ojo, "Sigue así, no te detengas"

Perla asintió dando pequeños brincos que sacudían todo su cuerpo, apoyándose sobre Centipeetle para no perder el equilibrio y caer mientras que Greg la sujetaba de la cintura para mantenerla fija en su lugar.

"Creo que va a pasar algo", gimió Perla sin detenerse, "Creo… creo que debería detenerme"

"¡Oh no!, ¡no te moverás de allí!", exclamó Centipeetle abrazando a Perla que no tuvo otra opción que entregarse a la otra gema.

Algo maravilloso sucedía en su interior, apenas registró a Centipeetle acariciando su espalda y felicitándola por ser una chica tan buena. Perla sonrió satisfecha y dejó que esa sensación la abrazase por completo, colmando su ser al punto en que creyó terminaría por desbordarse.

"¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó mareada mientras la gema verde la ayudaba a recostarse junto a Greg.

Centipeetle no respondió, ya habría tiempo de hablar de esos detalles, mientras tanto, se concentraría en enseñarle a Perla cómo complacer a un humano.

"Mi turno", declaró sin más, alegrándose de que su compañero terrícola pudiese recuperarse tan rápido, "Descuida", le prometió a Greg, "Iremos despacio, por ahora…"

Sintiéndose ligeramente desplazada, Perla se acercó a Greg y puso sus pechos a su disposición.

"No te olvides de lamer estos", sugirió la gema mientras jugaba con el cabello del humano.

"Así es Greg, no desatiendas a las pequeñas de Perla"

Perla giró el rostro indignada, "Él cree que son perfectas", contestó, "¿No es así Greg?"

"Son muy hermosas", murmuró Greg ocupándose de la gema, ya completamente perdido en ese extraño sueño contenido en su camioneta.

"¿Lo ves?, ama a estas pequeñas"

"Solo porque no puede jugar con estas", habiendo dicho esto, Centipeetle se inclinó hasta quedar sobre los dos, sosteniéndose con una mano a la vez que rasgaba su camisón, exponiendo sus turgentes senos y apartando los de Perla.

La competencia con Perla estaba animando a la gema corrupta a ser cada vez más agresiva, lo que inicio con un lento sube y baja se había transformado en un ataque frontal, dejando caer todo su peso en cada embestida, gimiendo de manera salvaje, incluso rugiendo de vez en cuando, imitando cada vez más a su forma monstruosa.

Si seguían así…

"Chicas… ¿no creen que ya fue suficiente?, ya va a amanecer"

Centipeetle se detuvo de golpe mientras que Perla se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

Greg maldijo a su consciencia por elegir el momento menos adecuado para empezar a funcionar, decepcionado, se rascó la nuca pensando en qué decir.

"No"

Perla fue la primera en hablar, posicionándose detrás de Centipeetle, y empujándola lentamente hacia abajo.

Greg cerró la boca y se abrazó a la gema verde, entrando en ella por completo.

"Vamos a seguir", continuó Perla, ahora recostándose junto a Greg mientras que con sus delicados dedos recorría el trazo de vellos que iba desde la ingle hasta el pecho.

Luego hizo lo mismo con su lengua.

La gema verde arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua de Perla recorriendo el punto en que ella y su humano se fundían en uno, apenas murmurando lo bien que se sentía antes de que sus labios fuesen capturados por los de su enemiga.

"Vamos a hacer esto toda la noche"

En cuanto terminó de decir esto, tenía a Greg y a Centipeetle bajo su hechizo, Perla de alzó entre los dos y sonrió contenta con lo que tenía a su disposición para degustar, y al finalizar la noche no tuvo duda alguna de que pertenecía entre esos dos, acostada justo en medio y completamente exahusta.

Ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar la motocicleta que se detuvo a poca distancia, ni el sonido de esas botas de cuero resonando sobre la madera.

…

…

…

"¿Qué pasó conmigo?"

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara, colmando su antes atribulada mente de una dolorosa claridad.

Los sonidos, los olores, las sensaciones. La suma de cada componente fundiéndose en una imagen cruda de su lenta y segura caída en el lecho de esos dos, saciándose de un amor no correspondido, tomado bajo la luna en el subterfugio de los sueños.

La corrupción latente en su ser se sumió en el placer de una nueva victoria y Perla despertó a una realidad nada alentadora.

"Oh no, ¡no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Tanto Centipeetle como Greg se despertaron asustados al escuchar la voz de Perla, y aún avergonzados por haberse dejado llevar la noche anterior apenas atinaron a cubrirse con una manta antes de que las puertas de la camioneta fuesen abiertas a la fuerza.

Del otro lado, la persona a la que menos querían ver examinó la escena ante sus ojos con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que no vaticinaba nada bueno.

"Perla"

"Yo… puedo explicarlo", se apresuró a decir la gema tratando de salvar su dignidad.

Sin embargo, esto no fue necesario, porque su compañera no hizo nada, salvo arrojarle una camiseta para que se vistiera.

"No hay necesidad, ¿te divertiste mucho con ellos?", preguntó burlesca, logrando que Perla volviese a sonrojarse, esta vez, por la vergüenza.

"Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, fue esa cosa, ¡te dije que era mala idea!"

La novia de Perla sacudió los hombros como si no le importasen sus explicaciones, "Pues… al menos lo sacaste de tu sistema", concluyó para luego ayudar a la gema a salir de la camioneta y dirigirla a la motocicleta.

Esa loca noche había acabado, tanto Greg como Centipeetle estaban anonadados por sus acciones y las de Perla.

No sabían si algún día serían capaces de estar los tres en el mismo lugar sin que fuese raro, ni siquiera de volver a verse sin recordar lo que habían hecho y lo bien que se sintieron…

"No sé que haya visto en ti", farfulló la humana examinando a Greg, "Pero me alegra el que haya hecho esto, lo consideraré como su despedida"

"Y en cuanto a ti", añadió señalando a Centipeetle, "Si algún día te aburres de él, ya sabes donde encontrarme"

Con eso dio media vuelta para ir a encontrarse con Perla, con quien se alejó rumbo al templo, no sin antes conducir lentamente junto a la camioneta y gritar a viva voz.

"¡Deberían cubrirse!, ¿no saben que hacer esto en público es un delito?"

Perla ocultó el rostro para que no la vieran, pensando en qué tipo de excusa le daría a Garnet que de seguro ya lo sabía todo y estaría comprensiblemente decepcionada de su actuar, mas, una parte de ella se mantenía intacta, libre de arrepentimientos porque sabía, sabía que podía regresar, que en cualquier noche podría dar rienda suelta a su corrupción y tomar lo que deseaba, lo que le correspondía.

Tan solo era cuestión de hallar la oportunidad, y lo haría, definitivamente lo haría.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**


End file.
